Comment avoir Hermione dans son lit?
by L'Antre des Maudits
Summary: [FINIE] Après la mort de sa femme, le père de Hermione devient fou... Hermione va en baver: suspens, humour et délires garantis mais toujours pas pour les âmes sensibles.
1. Chapitre 1

**Comment avoir Hermione dans son lit****  
**Auteurs: Nymphadora Snape et Snivellus Tonks  
**  
**Snivellus Bonjour à tous! Voici une nouvelle fic qui est un peu une réecriture impartiale de la cinquième année de Hermione. Comme dans ma fic "Combattre le Mal et le sexe", il y aura beaucoup de perversion et d'humour...

Nymphadora Mais vu que je m'en mêle aussi, dans cette fic, peut-être y'aura-t-il un peu de romance? On verra bien! lol. Pour cette fic, moi et Snivellus avons fait un chapitre chacun. Le premier chapitre est de moi. Le second sera de Snivellus, le troisième de moi, et ainsi de suite.

Snivellus Les chapitres seront plus courts que ceux de l'autre fic. Parce que quand on écrit à deux c'est mieux ainsi.

donc, place au premier chapitre!

**Chapitre 1: Comment Hermione perd Viktor  
**  
C'étaient les grandes vacances et la famille Granger partait à l'étranger comme d'habitude. Cette année, ils avaient décidé de passer leur été en Norvège, près d'un village sorcier où habitait un ami de Hermione. Mais, ça, ses parents ne le savaient pas... Hermione avait donc écrit en cachette à son soit-disant ami qu'elle pourrait le voir durant les vacances.

- Tu sais quoi chéri, dit la mère de Hermione à son mari, je crois que notre fille nous cache quelque chose...

Et la mère avait ses raisons de penser ça puisque tous les soirs Hermione sortait de sa chambre d'hôtel en "cachette" pour aller quelque part. Sa mère l'avait une fois surprise mais Hermione l'ignora complètement avant de sauter par la fenêtre. Sa mère, qui avait cru que sa fille venait de se suicider, s'évanouit. Mais en tombant, elle se cogna violemment la tête sur un coin d'une table et mourut. Hermione était déjà partie rejoindre son ami lorsque cela arriva. Et ce n'est que le lendemain, lorsqu'elle fut rentrée à l'hôtel vers 4h du matin, qu'elle retrouva sa mère morte, vidée de tout son sang... Mais elle ne pleura pas: elle alla directement dans sa chambre pour aller faire semblant de dormir... Et c'est à 7h que le cri de son père la réveilla.

- Oh, Hermione chérie! Je ne veux pas qu'une telle chose t'arrive à toi! Jamais, je ne te quitterai! s'écria le père en étouffant à moitié sa fille.

A ce moment-là, Hermione n'avait même pas pensé à quel point son père ne la quitterait jamais...

Quelques jours plus tard, toujours à l'hôtel, Hermione reçut un appel de la part de quelqu'un mais c'est son père qui répondit à ce mystérieux coup de fill:

- Allô? fit le père, d'un ton menaçant.

- Euh, puis-je parler à votre fille, je suis une amie: Victoria, répondit une voix féminine.

- Attendez, je vous la passe! répondit le père retrouvant sa bonne humeur. Hermione! c'est pour toi! C'est Victoria! cria ensuite le père vers sa fille qui accourut.

- C'est moi Hermione! dit Hermione tout en arrachant le combiné à son père. Alors, on peut se voir aujourd'hui au parc?

- Oui, fit maintenant une voix masculine. Heureusement que tu m'as prévenu pour ton père! j'ai bien imité la voix de femme n'est-ce pas?

- Oh, Viktor! tu sais que tu es un génie!

- Je sais, je sais, bon à tout à l'heure!

- Ok à tout de suite.

Hermione raccrocha. Elle regarda à gauche puis à droite pour voir si personne ne l'espionnait. Parce que depuis la mort accidentelle de sa mère, son père n'arrêtait pas de l'espionner et il ne la lâchait pas d'une semelle. Mais pour Hermione, pas question d'aller à son rendez-vous avec Victor Krum avec son père sur les talons! Malheureusement, celui-ci était tout près d'elle, agenouillé, écoutant toute sa conversation au téléphone.

- Papa! s'outra Hermione.

- Hermione! C'était qui ce garçon? répliqua tout de suite son père.

- C'est un ami! juste un bon copain! répondit Hermione.

- Mais tu n'as pas d'amis en Norvège!

Ne prenant pas la peine de répondre, Hermione sortit de sa chambre puis de l'hôtel en courant. Elle se dirigea tout droit vers le parc où elle avait rendez-vous avec Viktor. Tout en courant, elle se disait qu'en rentrant son père lui passerait un savon mais lorsqu'elle se retourna un peu...

- Papa! Pourquoi tu me suis? s'écria-t-elle alors qu'elle entrait déjà dans le parc. Tu me fais honte, là! Rentre à l'hôtel!

- Lâche moi espèce de vaux rien! répliqua le père. Je le savais: tu n'es qu'une pute comme ta mère!

- Mais lâche moi! criait Hermione qui commençait à avoir mal à son bras que son père serrait trop fort.

- Jamais! Je ne veux pas que tu deviennes une machine à Sexe! grondait de plus en plus le père, ignorant les gens simples qui passaient dans le parc en le regardant d'un air méfiant.

- Viktooooor! cria Hermione en tout désespoir de cause.

C'est alors que sur son balai de Quidditch, le super Viktor arriva à la rescousse de sa belle Hermione... En fait, non, il était venu à pied. Mais la joie de Hermione fut si grande qu'elle se précipita (avec son père toujours collé à elle) dans les bras de son amant. Alors, le père faillit faire une crise cardiaque: il empoigna le pauvre Viktor et le menaça:

- Alors, c'est toi qui rackette ma fille? Tu vas voir de quel bois je me chauffe! Espèce de sale pervers qui ne sait même pas baiser!

- Oh, papa! s'écria Hermione, puis, se tournant vers Viktor, elle s'excusa: je suis vraiment désolée Viktor, je te prie d'excuser mon père...

- Ce n'est rien Mione... bredouilla Viktor qui se demandait où il avait atterri. Mais je crois que notre projet d'aller faire les courses tombe à l'eau.

- Oh, non! dit Hermione, les larmes aux yeux.

- Elle ira faire les courses! s'exclama alors le père. Mais je vous accompagne!

- QUOI? crièrent les deux tourtereaux en même temps.

- JE VOUS ACCOMPAGNE! Mais vous êtes sourds ou quoi? A votre âge, ce n'est pas normal! répéta le père de Hermione en gueulant carrément.

N'ayant pas trop le choix, ils allèrent faire leurs courses avec le père de Hermione. Ils entrèrent dans une boutique de chapeaux. Hermione essayait avec plaisir plusieurs modèles différents. Et ses goûts la conduisirent à choisir entre deux chapeaux de même modèle mais de couleur différente. Hermione se tourna donc vers son petit ami et lui demanda:

- Viktor, tu préfères le rose ou le bleu?

Elle essaya les deux couleurs tour-à-tour devant son copain qui s'émerveilla devant la "beauté" de la jeune fille. Puis, rougissant un peu, il répondit:

- Je dirais plutôt le rose...

- Je dirais plutôt le rôse... répéta le père en se tortillant le bassin et en prenant un ton efféminé. Non, mais arrête de parler comme un pédé, toi! cria-t-il ensuite sur Viktor.

- Mais... Mais... Mais c'est vous le pédé! répliqua violemment Viktor.

- STOP! s'écria Hermione. Tout le monde vous regarde! Vous êtes vraiment lamentables! Et puis, de toute façon, on rentre après un ciné alors, papa, je t'en supplie, rentre à l'hôtel et attends moi tranquillement.

- Non! pas question! s'écria le père. Imagine que ton Viktor te saute dessus après le ciné! Les hommes sont des loups que même leur instinct ne peut pas contrôler! Je ne veux pas que ma Hermione se fasse violer à tout bout de champ!

- Mais papa! Viktor n'est pas un gars comme toi! Il ne viole personne! répliqua Hermione qui commençait à en avoir marre de son paternel.

- Tu oses te rebeller contre moi espèce de petite garce! s'écria le père en levant le poing.

- Bon, bon, venez avec nous au ciné, proposa Viktor à la grande joie du père qui se jeta sur lui en l'étreignant si fortement que le jeune joueur de Quidditch faillit s'étouffer.

Enfin, bref, ils allèrent donc au ciné. A l'affiche, il y avait American Pie, Sex and Sun et Les Pilules de l'amour. Viktor proposa à Hermione d'aller voir American Pie. Soudain, le père s'excita tout seul et alla acheter trois billets pour... Les pilules de l'amour.

- Mais papa! s'exclama Hermione. Ce film est interdit aux moins de 18 ans! Et nous, on n'a que seize ans!

- Mais moi ze veux aller voir ça! pleurnicha le père.

- Ça y est, il fait sa crise d'infantilisme... soupira Hermione.

Et donc, ils prirent place dans la salle pour voir ce fameux film qu'officiellement, ils n'avaient pas le droit de voir. Apparemment, le film parlait d'un médecin qui avait inventé une pilule qui faisait exciter les filles au plus haut point. Les filles qui avaient pris ces pilules ne pouvaient plus s'arrêter de faire l'amour. Elles restaient cloîtrées dans leur lit avec un gars et même deux ou trois, allant parfois jusqu'à cinq gars.

- C'est horrible... murmura Hermione.

- C'est dégoûtant... dit Viktor.

Hermione avait cru que son ami parlait du film mais en fait, Viktor parlait du père qui, trop excité par les scènes de cul, était en train de se masturber ouvertement tout en saignant du nez...

- AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! cria Hermione en voyant son père se caresser le sexe.

Tous les spectateurs se tournèrent vers Hermione puis leurs regards se fixèrent sur l'homme qui léchait maintenant ses mains couvertes de sperme. Les vigiles ne tardèrent pas à arriver pour faire sortir le père de Hermione qui continuait de se jouir sans même se soucier des enfants. C'est à ce moment là que Hermione soupira de soulagement: son père ne les embêterait plus.

Après le film, Viktor proposa à Hermione de la raccompagner à l'hôtel. Celle ci se laissa faire avec plaisir mais en route, ils rencontrèrent un groupe de trois racailles...

- Eh les tourtereaux! les interpella celui qui semblait être le chef de la bande.

- Ouais, toi le ptit con, passe nous ta meuf! Elle a l'air trop bonne! continua un deuxième.

- Sinon, on va t'arranger la gueule! dit le troisième en s'approchant dangereusement de Viktor avec un couteau.

- Non, mais vous êtes fous! s'écria Viktor. Allez, on s'en va Hermione.

- Oh, non non non... fit le chef de la racaille. Tu nous laisses ta bonne!

- Jamais! s'écria Viktor en brandissant sa baguette magique. Avada...

- Sale enculé! fit soudain une voix derrière Viktor et en même temps, il se prit un gros coup de poing dans le crâne.

Furieux, Viktor se retourna mais il n'eut pas le temps de voir celui qui l'avait frappé puisqu'un des racailles lui donna un coup de pied au cul en disant:

- Fais ce qu'on te dit de faire!

- Donne nous ta meuf! continua le deuxième racaille en lui donnant cette fois un coup de pied dans le ventre sous le regard terrorisé de Hermione.

- Sinon, tu passeras un sale quart d'heure! fit le troisième racaille en donnant un gros coup de poing dans la figure de Krum.

- T'as entendu, espèce de salaud! fit le père de Hermione en lui donnant un coup de fouet.

- Papa? s'exclama Hermione qui n'en revenait pas.

Les trois racailles furent tellement surpris de voir un homme bizarre avec un fouet qu'ils prirent peur et s'enfuirent. Quant au père de Hermione, il s'en prit au pauvre Krum qui était déjà par terre, dans les vapes: il le déshabilla complètement et le fouetta au sang en lui criant comme un taré:

- Sale pervers! Sale pervers! Tu as perverti ma fille! Tu ne mérites pas de vivre! Tu n'es qu'un suppôt de Satan!

- Arrête, papa! s'exclama Hermione en se jetant sur le corps ensanglanté de son amant. Arrête, je t'en prie...

- Non, je ne crois pas! s'exclama son père avec un ton plein de pitié. Toi, ma fille, prendre la défense de cet enfoiré! Oh, que Dieu me pardonne!

Disant ces propos incohérents, le père sortit une grosse pince de sa poche et commença à arracher les dents de Viktor une par une comme ne ferait pas un bon dentiste. Viktor criait de douleur mais cela n'empêchait pas au père de Hermione de continuer. Au contraire, il commençait même à jouir de cette situation et Hermione constata une bosse se former au niveau de l'entrejambe de son père. Horrifiée, la jeune fille s'évanouit.

Lorsqu'elle se réveilla, Hermione se retrouva dans son lit, à l'hôtel. Elle se demandait ce qu'etait devenu Viktor. Sa réponse vint tout de suite:

- Satan est mort, ma chérie, il a été dur à terrasser mais plus jamais il ne te fera du mal, annonça son père.

- Viktor... tu l'as tué? demanda Hermione les larmes aux yeux, prête à éclater en sanglot.

- Oui, bien entendu, fit le père avec un sourire, les démons doivent être éliminés de ce monde!

Puis il commença à rire comme un dément. Hermione frissonna: elle commençait à avoir peur de son père.

Karkaroff pleurait la mort de son amant. Voldemort avait donc bien raison: les moldus ne sont que des meurtriers pervers! Certes, Viktor le trompait avec cette sang de bourbe mais Viktor était le meilleur joueur de Quidditch! Et puis, il était aussi le meilleur dans le lit! Maintenant, il était décidé. Il ne fuirait plus: il se vengerait de Viktor. Il retournerait voir Voldemort et redeviendrait Mangemort en Service (parce que jusque-là, il était hors service).

- Qu'as-tu, Igor? fit une voix doucereuse à côté de lui. Tu as eu l'air préoccupé dès que tu as reçu cette lettre…

- Ce n'est rien, Severus, fit Karkaroff, juste que... mon élève Viktor est mort.

- Quoi! s'exclama Rogue. Non, c'est impossible! Comment allons nous faire sans lui?

- Je ne sais pas... soupira Karkaroff. Mais ce que je sais, c'est que sans lui, le lit deviendra trop grand.

- Et nos nuits seront moins chaudes...

- Quelle tristesse.

- Comment est-il mort?

- Tué par un Moldu.

- A-t-il souffert?

- Oui, heureusement pour lui.

- Qui est ce Moldu ?

- Un dentiste: Granger.

Rogue tressaillit. Granger... ce ne pouvait quand même pas être le père de cette Miss-Je-Sais-Tout! Si c'est le cas, elle paiera pour les actes commis par son père. Elle souffrira comme elle ne l'a jamais fait.

Voilà, j'espère que vous avez aimé et que vous voulez la suite! si c'est le cas, un petit review, pliiiiiiize!

Nymphadora et Snivellus


	2. Chapitre 2

**CHAPITRE 2: Comment Hermione est jugée pour meurtre.  
**  
Ca faisait déjà quatre jours que Hermione restait enfermée dans sa chambre d'hôtel. Elle pleurait amèrement en pensant aux deux hommes qu'elle venait de perdre. Ces deux hommes qu'elle avait aimés si profondément. Krum tout d'abord dont elle croyait entendre les râles et les cris de jouissance quelque part dans sa tête. Ils avaient passé de si bons moments dans les bras l'un de l'autre... Et enfin, son père, le premier homme de sa vie, celui avec qui elle avait vécu depuis sa naissance, qui l'avait nourrie, élevée, chérie, qui lui avait racontée des histoires avant qu'elle ne s'endorme... Aujourd'hui, cet homme était devenu fou. Elle en avait peur, elle craignait à tout moment de le voir entrer dans la chambre, en furie, prêt à la tuer. Mais elle avait bloqué la porte de sa chambre avec de puissants sortilèges et elle savait que seul un sorcier confirmé parviendrait à faire sauter le verrou.

Quatre jours qu'elle n'avait pas vu sa mère non plus, ni nulle trace de cadavre. Elle se demandait si son père envisagerait bientôt de la faire enterrer. Heureusement que Pattenrond était là pour lui permettre de survivre. Depuis quatre jours, elle partageait avec lui des repas faits de rats, de souris et de mulots, et quand la chasse avait été bonne, de pigeons de Paris. (Pattenrond avait bizarrement appris à transplaner l'année passée)

Au bout du cinquième jour, ne pouvant plus supporter la solitude et l'attente, elle se résolut à faire un petit tour dehors.

- Alohomora ! dit-elle en pointant sa baguette sur la serrure, qui tourna en grinçant.

Elle se risqua à regarder dans le couloir qui était désert. Elle voulait absolument aller jeter un coup d'oeil dans la chambre de ses parents, pour voir ce que son père avait fait de sa mère. Elle entra dans la pièce sans frapper et ce qu'elle vit la glaça d'horreur.

Son père était nu, sur le lit, en train de s'agiter en poussant des cris de jouissance. Sa mère était en-dessous mais elle ne bougeait absolument pas. Sa peau avait une teinte curieuse, grise à certains endroits, verdâtres à d'autres. Et l'odeur ! Oh mon Dieu , l'odeur ! Un relent de viande pourrie qui emplissait la pièce. Hermione cria de toutes ses forces. Son père, surpris, se retourna puis se leva précipitamment.

- Ainsi te voilà, petite pute, dit-il en se masturbant lentement. Viens rejoindre ta mère. Je crois qu'elle aime ce que je lui fais. Regarde là.

Hermione regarda une nouvelle fois sa mère et ne put réprimer un cri d'effroi. Elle avait la gorge tranchée (post mortem, ou peut-être le père l'avait-il achevée ainsi), le visage figé à jamais dans une expression terrorisée. Son corps nu, en décomposition, était maculé de nombreuses stries de sperme séché.

- En fait, tu tombes vraiment très bien, mon cœur, dit le père avec un sourire mauvais. J'ai du mal à prendre mon pied maintenant. Ca fait quatre jours qu'elle est morte et elle commence à se vider de l'intérieur. Au début, ça m'excitait de me retrouver avec un bout d'intestin sur ma queue quand je l'enculais, mais maintenant, je commence à trouver ça dégueulasse.

Il s'avança vers Hermione en levant le poing mais trop tard ! Hermione avait déjà levé sa baguette et crié.

- Stupéfix !

Son père tomba dans un bruit mât. Malgré les horreurs qu'il avait dû faire subir à sa mère, et quoiqu'il eût tué Viktor, Hermione ne pouvait se résoudre à occire son père. Elle laisserait la police se charger de ça. Pour l'heure, il fallait qu'elle trouve un nouvel endroit où loger, loin de ce pays ou subsisteraient à jamais de mauvais souvenirs. Oui ! Il fallait qu'elle trouve une cheminée par laquelle elle pourrait rejoindre ses amis. Malheureusement, elle se trouvait dans un vieil hôtel minable qui grouillait de cafards, car son père, un vrai radin malgré son salaire de dentiste, n'avait pas voulu leur payer le Hilton. Elle quitta donc l'hôtel sans regrets et se mit en quête d'une maison avec cheminée qui, par bonheur, ne serait sans doute pas difficile à trouver dans ces contrées glaciales. Elle frappa à la première venue. Un homme à l'aspect bourru lui ouvrit.

- Excusez-moi, Monsieur, bredouilla Hermione, heu, c'est un peu difficile à expliquer mais j'aurais besoin d'emprunter votre cheminée, en fait mes parents sont morts et...

L'homme, qui ne comprenait visiblement rien à l'anglais mais qui devait trouver Hermione jolie, la poussa à l'intérieur. La maison était petite mais coquette. Une bande de joyeux lurons étaient assis autour d'une petite table et chantaient en sirotant une liqueur locale. Hermione salua tout le monde puis comprit que tous ces hommes l'invitaient à boire avec eux. Elle accepta poliment mais après deux verres, tout se brouilla et elle sombra dans un sommeil peuplé de rêves bizarres.

Lorsqu'elle se réveilla, tous les hommes de la veille ronflaient bruyamment, couchés ça et là sur le sol. Hermione sentit une sensation bizarre sur sa peau comme si... Mais oui, c'est comme si elle avait été couverte de glue séchée. Elle se gratta un peu la poitrine et constata qu'une fine pellicule blanche s'agglomérait sous ses ongles. Et c'était pareil sur tout son corps jusque dans ses cheveux.

- Mais c'est,... mais c'est dégueulasse, cria-t-elle lorsqu'elle comprit enfin l'origine de tout ça.

Mal lui en prit de crier ainsi car elle réveilla les hommes qui crurent qu'elle se réjouissait de se retrouver ainsi couverte de sperme séché. Après s'être échangé quelques mots, les cinq hommes semblaient d'accord. Cette fois-ci, Hermione, qui avait parfaitement saisi où ils voulaient en venir, n'hésita pas et lança cinq sorts de mort à la suite sans songer aux conséquences. Ce fut seulement après le massacre qu'elle constata la gravité de son geste. Elle avait lancé cinq fois de suite le pire de tous les sortilèges impardonnables et n'eut pas à attendre longtemps avant que quatre Aurors, apparus soudain dans la pièce, ne la saisissent et ne l'entraînent dans la cheminée tant désirée.

- Je savais que cette petite était une criminelle en puissance, dit Maugrey, alors qu'ils arrivaient au ministère.

- Mais attendez ! s'écria Hermione, j'ai des circonstances atténuantes.

- Tais-toi, cria Tonks, Tout ce que tu diras à partir de maintenant pourra être retenu contre toi, alors n'aggrave pas ton cas.

Ils la conduisirent dans une petite pièce qui ressemblait à un commissariat moldu. Là, ils la jetèrent violemment dans une cellule de 3 mètres carré ou s'entassaient déjà quinze personnes.

- On viendra te chercher dans dix minutes pour t'emmener à ton procès, dit Tonks. Mais je crois que ton compte est bon. Cinq homicides volontaires et certainement prémédités, c'est la peine de mort assurée.

- La peine de mort n'existe pas en Angleterre, dit doctement Hermione, elle a été abolie en...

- N'en sois pas si sûre, ma jolie, la coupa Tonks. Les lois moldues ne sont pas toujours les mêmes que les nôtres, alors ne fait pas trop ta maligne.

Tonks s'éloigna en laissant Hermione complètement désemparée.

- T'inquiète pas ma jolie, lui dit une femme extrêmement vulgaire qui était assise à côté d'elle. La peine de mort n'est presque jamais appliquée.

- Mais pourquoi vous êtes ici, vous, demanda Hermione vaguement dégoûtée.

- Pour racolage actif, répondit l'autre. J'étais la pute officielle de Fudge mais quand j'ai menacé de tout dévoiler à la Gazette des Sorciers, il m'a jeté ici. Ca fait un mois que j'attends mon jugement. T'as vraiment de la chance de passer tout de suite !

Et justement, Tonks, accompagnée de trois grands gars musclés et armés de baguettes, ouvrait la porte de la cellule et tirait Hermione par le bras.

- Tu vas passer en jugement en même temps que l'accusé matricule 3005486, dit Tonks. On est un peu surbookés en ce moment, alors on tasse les audiences.

Ils parcoururent ensemble les longs couloirs du ministères jusqu'à parvenir enfin à la salle d'audience, qui était très sombre. Hermione fut très impressionnée par le nombre de juges qui étaient rassemblés ici mais ne distinguait pas le fameux matricule 3005486. L'un des juges l'invita à s'asseoir.

- Nous finissons avec Mr Potter, miss Granger, dit une vielle dame à la voix enfantine. Vous serez jugée après.

Harry se retourna vivement et, tout aussi surpris que Hermione, il sourit faiblement. Elle n'eut pas la force de lui rendre ce sourire car elle savait que l'accusation qui pesait contre Harry était sans doute bénigne et que de toute façon, rien de mauvais ne serait jamais décidé contre le chouchou de Dumbledore. Elle ferma ses oreilles au reste du procès de Harry et c'est sans surprise qu'elle entendit le mot « acquitté » au bout d'une heure. Elle regarda Harry sortir puis, sur l'ordre du greffier, prit place dans son fauteuil.

- Miss Granger, dit Umbridge (car c'était évidemment Umbridge qui présidait la séance), vous êtes accusée d'homicide volontaire avec circonstances aggravantes. Qu'avez-vous à dire pour votre défense ?

- Ces cinq hommes que j'ai tués, s'écria Hermione, Ils ont voulu me v...

- Bien Miss Granger, nous notons cela. Autre chose ?

- Mais vous ne m'avez pas laissée...

- Très bien... l'interrompit encore Umbridge en secouant la tête. Face à l'énormité des faits qui vous sont reprochés, il est inutile, je crois, de faire venir un avocat pour vous défendre. Donc, en vertu des pouvoirs qui me sont conférés, je déclare l'accusée coup...

Mais elle fut interrompue par la porte qui venait de s'ouvrir violemment. Face aux yeux médusés des accusateurs, le professeur Rogue entra et prit un siège à côté de Hermione.

- Mais enfin qu'est ce que ça veut dire ? cria Umbridge. On n'entre pas comme dans un moulin ici.

- Madame, dit Rogue froidement, la loi prévoit un avocat pour tous, quel que soit le crime dont il est accusé. Je pourrai vous poursuivre, vous et ce tribunal. Mais je passe l'éponge pour cette fois, à la condition que vous me laissiez défendre Miss Granger.

Tous sursautèrent dans la salle d'audience et Hermione la première. Ainsi Rogue souhaitait jouer le rôle de son avocat mais c'était impossible, impensable, il allait la faire tuer, c'était certain...

- Très bien professeur Rogue, marmonna Umbridge en colère, allez y, commencez votre plaidoyer.

- Je crois, Madame le juge, que miss Granger n'a pas pu tuer tous ces hommes, ce matin.

- Ah oui et pourquoi ? demanda Umbridge, sceptique...

- Eh bien la Norvège est fort loin d'ici, comme vous le savez sans doute, répondit cyniquement Rogue, et il se trouve que Miss Granger a passé la nuit avec moi, dans mon appartement de Londres.

- Ah oui ! demanda Umbridge, mais vous vous foutez de notre gueule ? Nos Aurors l'ont prise sur le fait ce matin.

Hermione, rouge comme une tomate et complètement stupéfaite se taisait.

- Elle a sans doute été victime d'une horrible machination, dit Rogue.

- Et que faisiez vous, la nuit, dans votre appartement, avec l'une de vos élèves ? demanda Umbridge, menaçante.

- On a fait l'amour toute la nuit en fait, répondit tranquillement Rogue. Rien ne m'en empêche, elle n'est plus mon élève durant les grandes vacances.

- Est-ce bien vrai, Miss Granger, gueula Umbridge.

- Euh, ben en fait...

- Je ne vous crois pas, beugla Umbridge sans la laisser finir. Avez-vous des preuves, professeur Rogue ?

- Bien sûr ! répondit Rogue. Nous adorons nous filmer quand nous faisons l'amour.

Il sortit une cassette sous les yeux ébahis de Hermione qui se demandait bien jusqu'où pourrait aller le mensonge.

Le greffier fit venir un combiné télé/magnéto, prit la cassette et l'inséra. Les images commencèrent à défiler et Hermione se sentit rougir en voyant la stupidité de ce film. C'était un film porno bien basique, avec un montage grotesque qui faisait apparaître les têtes de Hermione et de Rogue à la place du visage des comédiens. La supercherie sautait aux yeux. Le visage des deux acteurs était sans cesse figé dans la même expression et leur bouche ne bougeait pas malgré les ho et les ha bruyants des deux hardeurs.

Tous les juges regardaient l'écran avec un intérêt certain. Les uns se masturbaient discrètement, les autres sortaient carrément leur grosse bite toute veineuse pour en faire profiter les voisins. Umbridge, qui était la seule femme, semblait exaspérée par cette mise en scène grotesque. Le greffier ramena le poste de télé sur son ordre et petit à petit, la salle d'audience redevint calme.

- Bon eh bien après cela, je crois que le verdict est clair. Déclara Umbridge. Je déclare l'accusée...

- Non coupable ! crièrent en choeur tous les juges avec la bave aux lèvres.

- Mais non, n'importe quoi, hurla Umbridge. Coupable, coupable ! Vous n'avez donc pas vu que c'était un montage.

Mais tous les juges s'étaient déjà levés, l'air satisfait et repu. Ils quittaient la salle les uns après les autres. La majorité avait parlé et même Umbridge ne pouvait rien y faire. En quittant la salle, elle regarda Hermione et marmonna une phrase du style « on se reverra bientôt petite salope, tu perds rien pour attendre ». Il ne restait plus désormais que Rogue et Hermione.

- Merci professeur, chuchota Hermione, je n'oublierai jamais ce que vous avez fait pour moi.

Mais Rogue se leva, lui décocha un coup de poing et s'en fut en disant :

- Attends d'être revenue à Poudlard, petite trainée. Tu verras. Tu oublieras très vite que je t'ai sauvé la vie aujourd'hui.

à suivre...

le prochain chapitre sera de Nymphadora... Si vous voulez la suite, eh bien, REVIEWS! lol. bon, eh bien+

Nymphadora et Snivellus.


	3. Chapitre 3

**Chapitre 3: Comment Hermione perd ses meilleurs amis**

"Attends d'être revenue à Poudlard, petite trainée. Tu verras. Tu oublieras très vite que je t'ai sauvé la vie aujourd'hui." Cette phrase de Rogue hantait Hermione depuis ce jour-là. Elle avait tellement peur d'aller à Poudlard qu'elle en tremblait. Mais il fallait bien qu'elle y aille: elle n'avait plus nulle part où aller.

Sur le quai 9 3/4, elle attendait donc le Poudlard Express depuis cinq jours... mais il fallait qu'elle attende encore deux heures. Hermione connaissait déjà la gare par coeur: cela faisait des jours qu'elle y passait ses nuits en compagnie de quelques SDF qui lui offraient leur protection en échange de quelques plaisirs. Mais maintenant, ces nuits à la belle étoile n'étaient que de lointains souvenirs. Elle serait bientôt à Poudlard et elle serait enfin certaine de pouvoir manger à sa guise et dormir sans craindre les violeurs. Finalement, soulagée et oubliant la menace de Rogue, Hermione s'endormit.

- Hermione!

Au moment où Hermione allait avaler le sperme de Viktor, une voix la tira de ses rêves. Furieuse qu'on la reveille, Hermione grogna en ouvrant ses yeux. Puis, ce qu'elle vit devant elle la terrifia tellement qu'elle cria. Tous les sorciers se retournèrent vers elle.

- Eh, ce n'est que moi, fit Ron.

- Oh, Ron... Hum... je suis désolée. J'ai fait... un cauchemar, hum, oui, un cauchemar, mentit Hermione qui ne voulait pas avouer à son ami que sa tête faisait vraiment peur à voir, tellement ses cheveux étaient rouges.

- Ca va? demanda le rouquin.

- Euh... oui oui.

- Eh! Ron! Hermione! fit une troisième personne qui venait d'arriver.

- Harry! s'écrièrent les deux.

- Alors, Hermione, tu as été jugée pour quelle raison? demanda Harry sans même prendre la peine de demander comment allaient ses camarades.

- Quoi? Hermione a été jugée? demanda Ron, surpris.

- Oui! Elle t'as pas raconté? Alors, Hermione, vas-y, raconte! insista Harry.

- Je... Je..., bredouilla Hermione.

Soudain, quelque chose ou quelqu'un donna un gros coup de pied au derrière de Harry qui tomba en avant et cassa ses lunettes. Ron, surpris se retourna et vit un homme fou furieux avec une arme Moldue dans ses mains. L'homme regardait Harry avec des yeux de dément.

- Je t'interdis d'approcher ma fille, espèce de sale pervers! s'écria l'homme. J'interdis à tous les hommes d'approcher ma fille! Je dois la protéger contre votre espèce de pervers! Jamais, elle ne deviendra une pute!

- Oh, non, papa... murmura Hremione.

- Je suis là pour te protéger chérie, fit le père, jamais ces deux garcons ne te feront du mal! Jamais, tu entends: jamais!

- Mais Hermione est notre meilleure amie, protesta Ron.

- Amie? s'exclama le père. Comment ca Hermione: tu es amie avec ces deux vaux-rien?

- Oui, tu sais, c'est Harry et Ron... tenta timidement la jeune fille.

- Oh, mon Dieu! Noooooooon! se lamenta soudain le père. Tu couches avec ces deux espèces... ma fille... ma fille...

Puis, soudain, pris d'une colère incontrôlable, le père de Hermione empoigna les cheveux de sa fille et tira de toutes ses forces en criant:

- Je t'ordonne Satan de dégager de ma fille! Va-t-en! Dégage!

- Aïe, mais arrête, papa! pleurait Hermione sous les regards étonnés de Harry et Ron qui n'osaient pas bouger.

- Non, tu n'es plus ma fille, Hermione! Tu n'es qu'une pute, ce que tu mérites, c'est ça!

Disant cela, le père commenca à donner des giffles à sa fille qui se cachait le visage vainement. Ensuite, ignorant les regards curieux des sorciers qui croyaient que ce que faisait le père de Hermione n'était qu'un rituel moldu, celui-ci déshabilla sa fille complètement et lui, il baissa son pantalon et son string. Puis, toujours en empoignant par les cheveux la tête de Hermione, il ordonna:

- Fait ce que tu fais à tes clients! Suce-moi, espèce de salope!

Certains sorciers qui assistaient à la scène commencèrent à murmurer comme quoi c'était honteux et que les Moldus étaient des barbares. Mais d'autres se masturbaient en cachette tout en regardant le père se faire sucer par sa fille.

- STOP! Mais arrêtez! se réveilla soudain Harry qui prenait conscience de la réalité.

- Oh, non, continuez! crièrent les spectateurs.

Mais le père de Hermione ne les écoutaient même pas, il jouissait tout seul. Dégouté, Ron se précipita vers Hermione et la tira de force vers le Poudlard Express qui annoncait le départ.

- Attends sale traînée! Si tu crois que vous vous en tirerez comme ca, tu te trompes! s'écria le père de Hermione mais le trio s'était déjà précipité dans le train.

- On a eu chaud, fit Ron en prenant place dans une cabine. C'était qui ce fou furieux?

- C'était mon père... répondit Hermione qui pleurait encore.

- Wow, pas très cool comme père, remarqua intelligemment Harry.

- Il a tué maman... et il a essayé de me tuer aussi, continua Hermione qui avait besoin de confier à quelqu'un ce qu'elle avait sur le coeur. J'ai donc fui et des hommes m'ont violée alors, je les ai tués... C'est pour ça que j'ai été jugée.

Ok, elle n'avait pas tout dit. Mais elle avait dit l'essentiel et elle se sentait mieux. Elle ne remarqua cependant pas les regards que s'étaient échangés Harry et Ron lorsqu'elle racontait qu'elle s'était faite violer...

- Je suis désolé pour toi, Hermione, fit Harry d'un ton qui se voulait compatissant, même si celui-ci ne l'était pas du tout.

- Merci, Harry... Et merci à toi aussi, Ron, je ne sais pas ce que j'aurais fait sans vous... répondit Hermione, reconnaissante.

Soudain, la porte du compartiment s'ouvrit violemment et Drago apparut, accompagné comme toujours de ses gorilles Crabbe et Goyle. Les Serpentard avaient une expression malveillante... comme d'habitude.

- Alors, Granger, il parait que tu suces pas cher? ironisa Drago.

- Dégage, Malfoy! fit Ron.

- Oh, mais ne t'en fais pas Weasley! J'attendrai mon tour! répliqua vivement Drago. Alors, ton prix, Granger?

- Mais... Mais... bégaya Hermione, les larmes aux yeux.

- Allez, déconne pas! On t'a vue faire sur le quai! Dis-nous ton prix! insista Drago.

- C'est ptet gratuit? proposa Goyle.

- Moi, j'aimerais bien te bouffer la bite, Granger, fit Crabbe - ce qui déclencha un fou rire chez Harry et Ron.

- Ta gueule, Crabbe! gronda Drago. Granger c'est une fille!

- Ah, bon? fut la réponse étonnée du Serpentard.

Tous rirent, sauf bien entendu Hermione qui fut profondément blessée: Harry et Ron, ses "amis", étaient en train de se foutre de sa gueule avec les Serpentard! Ne pouvant donc plus supporter ces humiliations, Hermione quitta la cabine en pleurant. Elle n'entendit heureusement pas la phrase de Harry qui disait "Eh, Hermione! Pars pas! Sinon, qui va réparer mes lunettes? C'est un de tes clients qui les a cassées, je te signale!"

Tout au fond du Poudlard Express, dans un coin sale, jamais néttoyé par le personnel, Hermione trouva une cabine qui était sans doute libre. Là, elle pourrait pleurer sans être gênée par personne. Là, elle serait toute seule et tranquille. Donc, espérant qu'elle aurait enfin la paix, Hermione ouvrit la porte du compartiment. Malheureusement, il y avait déjà une personne à l'intérieur...

à suivre... à ton tour Snivellus: moi je pars en vacances donc je ne suis plus là pour après le chapitre 5. Donc, je crois que cette fic attendra sa suite jusqu'à ce que je rentre c'est à dire le 25 aout.

Sinon+

Nymphadora


	4. Chapitre 4

**CHAPITRE 4 Comment Hermione continue de souffrir**

Hermione tremblait maintenant. Le compartiment était plongé dans la pénombre et elle n'apercevait qu'une silhouette assise dans un coin. Elle craignit tout d'abord que ce ne fût Rogue, ou pire, son père venu pour l'achever ou pour la violer de nouveau. Mais il était trop tard pour s'en soucier car la silhouette s'était levée et déjà, la lumière du couloir éclairait son visage. Hermione sursauta.

- Luna !

- Tiens Hermione..., répondit Luna Lovegood en traînant désagréablement la voix. Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

- Harry et Ron se sont foutus de ma gueule, répondit Hermione en reniflant bruyamment, jamais je ne les aurais crus comme ça. En présence de Draco en plus. Les salauds...

- Eh bien, répondit Luna, on dirait que les Weasley se sont donnés le mot. Ginny m'a envoyée chier aussi. Elle m'a dit que j'avais une trop sale gueule et que j'entravais sa popularité en traînant avec elle. Elle m'a dit d'aller faire de la chirurgie esthétique et de retourner la voir après. Je n'en revenais pas. C'est devenu une vraie pouffiasse. Elle veut même participer aux sélections de pom-pom girls qui ont lieu cette année.

- Une sélection de pom-pom girls ! s'écria Hermione. Mais qu'est-ce que c'est que cette histoire ?.

- Peu de gens le savent, répondit Luna, mais mon père a eu l'info d'un de ses journalistes. J'imagine que les Weasley le savent grâce aux indics du ministère. En tout cas, Dumbledore a décidé de choisir un groupe de pom-pom girls pour chaque maison. En fait, il veut ouvrir les matchs de quidditch au public en les rendant payants. Il veut donc du spectacle... et des filles à moitié dévêtues. Moi, je trouve ça scandaleux...

Mais Hermione réfléchissait ferme. Quelle revanche ce serait sur tous ces connards qui disaient qu'elle avait une face de guenon si elle parvenait à être sélectionnée dans l'équipe de pom-pom girls de Gryffondor. Il faudrait qu'elle y songe sérieusement. Mais la porte du compartiment s'ouvrit, la tirant de sa rêverie... C'étaient Ron et Harry. Ils entrèrent, tout penauds, et commençèrent à s'excuser.

- Allez Hermione, débuta Ron, on voulait pas te vexer. C'était pour rire, t'as pas vraiment une face de guenon. En fait t'es même plutôt jolie quand tu souris.

- Ouais Hermione, continua Harry, excuse-nous. On sait que tu viens de traverser des épreuves difficiles.

- Bon d'accord, dit-elle émue, allez, venez là.

Elle ouvrit les bras et Ron et Harry s'y engouffrèrent goulûment en se baissant et en serrant leur tête contre sa poitrine.

- Eh, arrêtez, rit Hermione, vous me chatouillez. Arrêtez, mais Stop ! Vous me faîtes mal, mais qu'est-ce que vous faîtes ? STOP !

Harry l'avait faite basculer en arrière sur la banquette et déjà il lui retirait sa jupe pendant que Ron tenait Luna qui tentait de crier.

- Ta gueule la mocheté, cria t-il en foutant une grosse baffe à Luna. T'inquiète pas pour ta copine. C'est une pute ! elle a l'habitude.

Pendant ce temps, la pauvre Hermione se faisait violer par un Harry pantelant.

- Oh oui, grosse salope, haletait-il, tu la sens, hein tu la sens ?

Il se retira soudain et éjacula sur le visage de Hermione en poussant un râle de plaisir. Puis il rangea son sexe, sortit du compartiment suivi de près par Ron, non sans avoir jeté deux mornilles en disant,

- Tiens, tu vaux vraiment pas plus.

Hermione pleurait bruyamment. Elle avait le pressentiment que les ennuis ne faisaient que commencer.

- Vraiment, Hermione, pleurnichait Luna, tu devrais prévenir Dumbledore. Moi, je vais envoyer un hibou à mon père dès que j'arriverai à Poudlard pour lui dire que je me suis faite frapper.

Mais Hermione ne répondit pas. Non, elle ne dirait rien à Dumbledore, ni à personne d'ailleurs. Elle était complètement seule et c'est seule qu'elle s'en sortirait... C'était une question d'honneur...

Le train approchait maintenant de la gare de Pré-au-Lard. Hermione devait se dépêcher de descendre car elle était préfète. Pour l'heure, sa fonction consistait à accompagner les premières années auprès des barques qui traverseraient le lac jusqu'au château.

- Eh Hermione, ça va ? Je t'ai pas fait trop mal, cria Harry de loin en secouant son poing de haut en bas dans un geste obscène.

Ron éclata de rire ainsi que Ginny, mais Hermione préféra les ignorer. Déjà elle voyait la haute silhouette de Hagrid se profiler à l'horizon. Elle courut vers le géant.

- Eh Hagrid ! cria t-elle

- Tiens ça va Hermione ? répondit Hagrid. Tu tombes bien, je ne m'en sors pas avec tous ces petits diables. Tiens, grimpe dans cette barque et essaie de tenir ces trois là tranquilles.

Hermione monta dans la barque désignée qui était déjà occupée par trois jeunes premiere année particulièrement turbulents. Ils faisaient dangereusement tanguer l'embarcation de droite à gauche.

- Mais vous allez vous calmer ! s'écria Hermione qui commençait à sérieusement perdre patience.

- C'est bon, dit le plus grand des trois. On a le droit de s'amuser un peu. Il paraît qu'une fois à l'intérieur de Poudlard, on aura même plus le droit de parler en mangeant alors..

Et ils continuèrent leur chahut de plus belle. Hermione commençait à avoir mal au cœur. Elle n'avait jamais eu le mal de mer mais là franchement, c'était trop.

- Arrêtez, je crois que je vais...

Mais trop tard, déjà les restes de son petit déjeuner coulaient au fond du lac (enfin seulement les plus gros morceaux).

- Ben dis donc, t'es sacrément dégueulasse toi ! dit le plus petit d'un air dégoûté.

- Oh ça va ! gueula Hermione. C'est votre faute je vous signale, Je sais pas ce qui me retient d'en prendre un pour taper sur l'autre !

Mais déjà, ils approchaient du rivage. Ils descendirent tous et Hermione se hâta de rejoindre la salle commune du château pour assister comme tout le monde à la cérémonie de Répartition. Mais en entant, elle constata que sa place habituelle était déjà prise par Parvati, qui draguait outrageusement Harry. Elle fut donc forcée de s'asseoir en bout de table, à côté de deux garçons qu'elle connaissait à peine mais qui se firent des messes basses en la reluquant des pieds à la tête. Hermione remarqua alors qu'il lui restait quelques reliefs de vomi sur sa robe et se dépêcha de nettoyer tout ça, car déjà Dumbledore s'était levé pour faire le discours habituel de début d'année...

à suivre...

hihihi... bon, Nymphadora à toi d'écrire la suite. Et en avant les reviews! Sinon, pas de suite! N'est-ce pas, Nymphadora?  
- Ouais.

Allez+

Snivellus.


	5. Chapitre 5

**CHAPITRE 5: Comment Hermione devient Serpentard  
**  
Dumbledore toussa violemment et quelque chose fut projeté de sa bouche. La chose tomba dans le verre de Rogue qui était malheureusement assis près du directeur.

- Oh, efcussez moi, Seferus, ché mon denfier...

Le professeur de potions fit une mine dégoûtée mais ne dit rien. Dumbledore plongea sa main dans le verre et repêcha son dentier pour le remettre devant tous les élèves qui le regardaient à moitié écoeurés en murmurant "ah, il est dégueux le directeur...". Ensuite, reprenant sa respiration, Dumbledore commença son discours, l'air de rien:

- Chers élèves, voici une année nouvelle qui commence. Je vous souhaite de passer une très bonne année à Poudlard. Les règles sont toujours les mêmes: la forêt interdite reste une forêt... Les couloirs sont des endroits pour faire la fête et vous avez le droit de salir Rusard. Aussi, cette année, j'ai décidé d'élire des pom-pom girls pour supporter chaque équipe de Quidditch. Les groupes de pom-pom girls seront composés de trois étudiants par maison. Les sélections auront lieu demain matin durant le cours de Potions. Tous les élèves devront participer à la sélection. Chaque directeur choisira ses pom-pom girls. Voilà. Oh, et non, je vous présente votre nouveau professeur d'Histoire de la Magie, le professeur Binns ayant enfin compris qu'il était mort... Voilà votre nouveau professeur. Je vous présente le professeur Igor Karkaroff.

Il y eut des murmures parmi les élèves. Certains, notamment ceux de la même année que Harry, connaissaient Karkaroff comme étant le directeur de Drumstrang mais de là à enseigner l'Histoire de la Magie...! Qui l'eût cru?

N'ayant pas du tout les applaudissements habituels pour accueillir les nouveaux professeurs, Dumbledore sembla gêné et toussota. Soudain, prit d'une quinte de toux, il commença à s'étouffer. Il se serrait la gorge avec ses deux mains, et son visage devenait de plus en plus violet. McGonagall sauta de sa place et commença à tapoter le dos du Directeur. Mais rien ne s'arrangeait:

- Il s'étouffe! Vite! Faite quelque chose! pleurnichait la directrice des Gryffondor.

- Il s'étouffe avec son dentier, oui! fit Rogue d'un ton sec.

- Bien fait, marmonnèrent les élèves de première année qui avaient vu Hermione dégueuler dans le lac.

- Mais non! fit Dumbledore en s'arrêtant net de tousser. C'était une blague!

- Très drôle, marmonna Umbridge qui voyait son rêve de devenir directrice s'écrouler d'un coup.

- Bon, maintenant que j'ai bien ri, bon appétit! annonça Dumbledore avec un grand sourire. Allez, buvons à la santé de Poudlard! N'est-ce pas Severus?

Rogue lança un regard de dégoût à Dumbledore. Boire, ok mais pas dans ce verre où le sale dentier de Dumbledore etait tombé quand même! Tout le monde savait bien qu'il ne se lavait les dents que tous les trois ans! Alors que Rogue, lui c'était toutes les semaines... Heureusement, Dumbledore se détourna de Severus et commença à discuter avec Minerva.

Le lendemain, ce fut donc la sélection des pom-pom Girls. Et vu que c'était durant les cours de Potions, Rogue demanda le privilège de choisir en premier les supporters de son équipe. Tous les professeurs furent d'accord.

- Eh, bien, fit Rogue avec un sourire en coin. Je choisis pour supporter de mon équipe - la meilleure équipe, en passant - tout d'abord Miss Parkinson.

Pansy Parkinson sauta de joie et étrangla le cou de Drago qui se tenait malheureusement près d'elle. Ensuite, aveuglée par la joie d'avoir été choisie, elle embrassa Drago de toutes ses forces puis le déshabilla pour le baiser devant tout le monde. Curieusement, personne ne prêta attention à l'appel au secours du jeune blond, car tous étaient trop occupés à à se demander qui serait la deuxième pom-pom girl des Serpentard.

- La deuxième sera... Igor Karkaroff! annonca Rogue après avoir fait semblant de réfléchir.

- Mais c'est un homme, Severus! Et qui plus est professeur! remarqua Chourave.

- Et alors? répliqua froidement Rogue. Ce qui fit peur à Chourave qui ne répliqua rien du tout.

- Et enfin, la troisième sera... Hermione Granger!

- Mais c'est impossible! C'est une Gryffondor! s'exclamèrent tous les autres professeurs et surtout McGonagall qui voulait prendre pour ses pom-pom girls le trio habituel de Harry, Ron et Hermione.

- Non, Severus a fait son choix, il faut le respecter, dit Dumbledore.

Donc, vu que tout ce qu'ordonnait le vieux fou devait être suivi, personne ne dit plus rien. Ce fut ensuite le tour de McGonagall de choisir ses pom-pom girls. N'ayant malheureusement pas Hermione, elle élut Lavande Brown, Parvati Patil et Ginny Weasley. Chourave choisit Hannah Abott, Justin Finch-Fletchey et le Moine Gras qui ne faisait que passer par là. Enfin, Flitwick choisit Luna Lovegood, Neville Longdubat et Winky parce qu'il ne voyait personne d'autre qu'un elfe de Maison.

Lorsque les "répartitions" furent finies, Dumbledore sortit d'on ne sait où douze uniformes de Pom-Pom Girls et dit à haute voix:

- Tous les pom-pom Girls auront désormais un uniforme différent des autres élèves. Vous devrez avoir cet uniforme 24h sur 24h.

Et les nouveaux pom-pom girls se virent distribuer ces uniformes qui portaient la couleur de leur équipe (vert pour les Serpentard, jaune pour les Poufsouffle, bleu pour les Serdaigle et rouge pour les Gryffondor). Hermione enfila l'uniforme et rougit soudainement: c'était un bikini très serré et rien d'autre que ça... Et lorsqu'elle regarda ses nouveaux collègues, elle faillit vomir: Igor Karkaroff en bikini, quoi de plus horrible? on voyait son sexe trop gros dépasser du maillot tandis que celui-ci tentait en vain de le cacher. Et quant à Pansy Parkinson, elle ressemblait à une boule de poils: elle ne s'était pas rasée... Et Drago, près d'elle, était dans les vapes et couvert de sang.

Soudain, un cri perçant se fit entendre parmi le groupe des Gryffondor. Certainement la voix de McGonagall. Hermione se retourna et vit cette chose horrible...

à suivre.

Nymphadora: Bon, j'espère que vous avez aimés parce que là, j'avais vraiment pas d'imagination... La suite à toi, Snivellus! Je compte sur toi!

Et pour vous, chers lecteurs, je vous demande de reviewer pour que Snivellus écrive plus vite la suite! lol

Bon, allez+  
Nymphadora


	6. Chapitre 6

**CHAPITRE 6: Comment Hermione passe une journée  
**  
Dumbledore, qui avait disparu on ne sait où, venait de faire une entrée magistrale. Il arborait avec fierté un costume de pompom girl aux couleurs de Poudlard. C'était un spectacle particulièrement grotesque et plusieurs élèves crurent se sentir mal. Non qu'il fût mal ajusté, le costume était à l'image de celui qui le portait, vieux et grossier. Dumbledore avait sans doute dû le tricoter dans le plus grand secret, lors d'une nuit où son infusion Ricola lui restait sur l'estomac. Ca boudinait de partout, la jupe était assez courte pour laisser voir ses mollets boursoufflés et constellés de varices. Le haut décolleté découvrait une poitrine grasse, tombante et poilue. On pouvait voir des espèces de motifs en relief, tout ce qu'il y a de plus kitch. Dumbledore avait scotché une peluche d'aigle sur un vieux chapeau décharné. Au niveau de l'entrejambe, il avait greffé un blaireau mort sur sa jupe. Il avait accroché des vieux emballages de barres chocolatées Lion sur son débardeur moulant et il portait un boa autour du cou, ce qui lui donnait l'air d'une pute de luxe. Tout le monde était médusé.

- Mais enfin, Minerva, calmez-vous, fit dumbledore en éclatant de rire. Il est normal que je montre l'exemple. Je porterai cet adorable costume chaque jour, comme les heureux élus. En plus, vous avez vu, toutes les maisons sont représentées. Mais il faut avouer que j'ai une petite préférence pour le symbole de Serpentard.

Il se retourna et fit un clin d'oeil à Rogue qui faillit en faire une syncope.

- Maintenant les enfants, il est temps de regagner vos dortoirs.

Hermione se rendit jusqu'à la salle commune de Gryffondor en trainant des pieds. Elle serait obligée d'arborer les couleurs de Serpentard et de côtoyer ce gros porc de Karkaroff toute la journée. Quelle malchance!

- Hé Hermione, te voila de mèche avec l'ennemi, dit une voix derrière elle.

C'étaient Parvati et Lavande, qui lui passèrent devant en lui crachant dessus, suivies de près par Harry et Ron.

- Il parait que les Serpentard sucent mieux que les Gryffondor, lâcha Ron. Tu viendras nous montrer ça cette nuit, hein Hermione?

Les deux amis s'éloignèrent en riant, laissant Hermione pleurer sur son sort. Lorsqu'elle se coucha cette nuit-là, Hermione grelottait. Une douce chaleur l'attendait dans son lit, une chaleur qui la surprit. Elle alluma sa lampe de chevet, rejeta ses couvertures et poussa un hurlement horrible. Sur les draps s'étendaient pêle-mêle du sang, des petits bouts d'os, des morceaux de viscères et des touffes de poils orange.

- Pattenrond! beugla Hermione.

Elle entendit Lavande et Parvati couiner d'amusement sous leurs couvertures. Folle de rage, elle sortit sa baguette et se précipita sur le lit de ses anciennes amies.

- Eh du calme! cria Parvati qui commençait à avoir peur, car après tout, Hermione n'avait elle pas déjà tué plusieurs moldus?

- J'aurai autant de pitié que vous en avez eu pour mon chat, bandes de salopes, sanglota Hermione en levant sa baguette.

- C'est pas nous! hurla Lavande.

- Et c'est qui alors? demanda Hermione sur un ton mauvais.

- On sait pas! répondit Parvati. Ton chat était déjà mort quand on est rentrées dans la chambre, je te jure!

Hermione, épuisée, se laissa tomber. Elle n'avait pas le coeur à nettoyer son lit ce soir. Elle allait s'endormir lorsqu'elle sentit quelque chose se frotter contre son visage. Elle bondit, pensant qu'elle avait encore affaire à un pervers. Mais ce qu'elle vit l'étonna au plus haut point.

- Pattenrond! s'écria t-elle.

Parvati et Lavande sursautèrent et fixèrent le chat avec des yeux ronds.

- Mais alors qui... firent t-elles en choeur?

- Ron! hurla Hermione.

Toute l'école fut alertée de l'assassinat sur l'heure et bien sûr, Hermione avait une place de choix dans la liste des suspects. Dumbledore la convoqua dans son bureau ainsi que Harry.

- Alors Harry, demanda Dumbledore, ça ne t'a pas inquiété de voir qu'il ne rentrait pas se coucher?

-Non, répondit Harry, encore en état de choc. Il passait souvent la première partie de la nuit dans les toilettes. J'ignore ce qu'il y faisait mais il disait que ça rapportait beaucoup d'argent et qu'on faisait plein de rencontres.

Dumbledore sembla très gêné; il rougit, toussota et se tourna vers Hermione sans s'étendre davantage sur le sujet entamé par Harry. Hermione commençait à avoir envie de vomir. Déjà que Dumbledore ne se lavait pas beaucoup mais avec un cadavre de blaireau en train de pourrir au niveau de son entrejambe, l'odeur devenait carrément insupportable.

- Je ne vous croit pas coupable, miss Granger, dit-il. Et puis les Weasley ont beaucoup d'enfants, un de plus, un de moins, ce n'est pas bien grave...

Il éclata de rire et les congédia sous prétexte que la télé rediffusait l'intégrale des Feux de l'Amour. Harry repartit sans jeter un regard à Hermione. Elle ignorait qui était l'assassin mais elle se résolut à le découvrir.

Elle n'alla pas déjeuner le lendemain, car elle craignait les réactions des autres élèves et surtout de la famille Weasley. Elle ne se leva donc que pour assister à son premier cours de l'année, un cours de potions. Elle ignora les moqueries qu'elle croisa dans les couloirs et s'assit au fond du cachot, en se dissimulant derrière son chaudron, ce qui était difficile, vu le poids qu'elle avait pris au cours des vacances. Elle fut donc la première à affronter le regard mauvais de Rogue lorque celui-ci rentra dans la salle de classe.

- Bien, commença le professeur de potion. Vous êtes en cinquième année, ce qui veut dire que ça ne rigole plus. Les cours seront bien plus compliqués que l'année dernière. Il vous faudra travailler dur.

La porte claqua et un tas de dentelles fit irruption dans la salle.

- Mr Karkaroff, fit Rogue avec un sourire. Vous êtes en retard.

- Désolé, professeur, répondit Karkaroff avec le même sourire, je viens de donner un cours.

- Ce n'est pas grave, asseyez-vous, dit amoureusement Rogue. Votre professeur d'histoire de la magie est autorisé à suivre certains cours avec vous, en tant que pompom girl représentant des Serpentard, prit-il la peine de préciser face à la mine incrédule de la plupart des élèves. Bon, je disais donc, que les cours de potion seront plus complexes. Mais commençons sans plus attendre. Aujourd'hui nous allons apprendre à faire cuire des pates. Taisez-vous, bande d'idiots, c'est plus compliqué que ça n'en a l'air. Faites bouillir de l'eau et n'oubliez pas que ce cours est sponsorisé par Barilla. Barilla, et l'Italie est là...

Hermione se dit que Poudlard était décidément en manque cruel d'argent pour que Dumbledore engage des pompom girls et fasse sponsoriser les cours. Rogue passa dans les rangs pour vérifier l'ébullition et distribuer à chaque élèves des paquets de pates et des autocollants Barilla.

- Vous voyez, dit-il, le professeur Dumbledore tient à ce que vous portiez cet autocollant sur vous. Vous pouvez par exemple le coller sur votre joue, regardez.

Il posa l'autocollant bien à plat sur sa main et décocha une grosse baffe à Hermione qui se retrouva avec une joue rouge, enflée, et étiquetée Barilla. La pauvre élève n'osa rien dire, d'autant plus que la classe entière était écroulée de rire et que cela semblait aussi amuser Rogue. Lorsque l'eau de tous les chaudrons fut parvenue à ébullition, le professeur de potion demanda le silence et déclara:

- Et maintenant, voilà comment vous devez procéder.

Il mit un gros gant de caoutchouc, il empoigna Hermione par les cheveux, la souleva et la plongea dans un chaudron d'eau bouillante, puis il lui secoua la tête de gauche à droite et de bas en haut.

- Vous plongez les pates dans le chaudron et vous continuez à remuer pendant deux minutes. Ah j'allais oublier, il faut saler l'eau. Monsieur Karkarrof!

Et là, face aux yeux tantôt hilares, tantôt étonnés des élèves, Karkarrof se rapprocha du chaudron, baissa sa jupe et se masturba avec frénésie. Au bout des deux minutes de remuage, Rogue souleva la tête de cette pauvre Hermione qui n'eut pas le temps de respirer avant de se prendre le sperme de Karkaroff sur la tronche. Ceci fait Rogue la tira du chaudron, la lâcha et l'envoya valser hors de la classe d'un coup de pied bien senti entre les omoplates.

- Allez à l'infirmerie, miss Granger, se contenta t-il de dire dédaigneusement avant de claquer la porte.

Hermione n'avait toujours pas compris ce qui venait de lui arriver. Elle était trempée, brûlée au troisième degré et maculée de sperme. Elle pleura amèrement en se dirigeant vers l'infirmerie. Une fois arrivée, elle fut témoin du spectacle le plus grotesque de la journée (ce qui n'est pas peu dire). Madame Pomfresh était nue, face à un miroir et s'introduisait une seringue (sans aiguille, faut pas exagérer quand même) dans le vagin en disant à son reflet:

- Oh oui, comme tu es belle. Je t'aime tant toi, j'ai tellement envie de toi, je peux pas me retenir. Jamais je n'ai vue pareille beauté ! Je peux pas m'empêcher de t'embrasser.

Et elle se mit à embrasser goulûment le miroir en léchant le reflet de son visage de haut en bas. C'est à ce moment là qu'elle vit Hermione. Elle entra dans une colère noire comme jamais cela ne lui était arrivé.

- Petite salope d'espionne, hurla-t-elle. Tu n'as rien vu, petite grue. Si tu dis quoi que ce soit à quelqu'un, je te saignerai comme une sale truie que tu es.

Elle se dépêcha de remettre sa blouse (elle n'avait visiblement pas de culotte), empoigna Hermione (qui ne savait plus où elle était) par les cheveux (décidément), et la jeta sur le lit.

- Je vais me venger, salope, dit Pomfresh avec un sourire mauvais. Comme ça, tu verras de quoi je suis capable.

Hermione avait le corps recouvert de cloques, résultat de ses brûlures. Pomfresh entreprit de les lui percer une à une méticuleusement, avec un fer à souder qui lui servait habituellement à cautériser les plaies. Hermione hurlait tout ce qu'elle pouvait mais peinait à couvrir les cris de plaisir et de jouissance qui s'échappaient de la gorge de Pomfresh. A bout de peine et de fatigue, Hermione s'évanouit.

Lorsqu'elle se réveilla, elle était à l'infirmerie. La salle était déserte et le traitement de choc de Madame Pomfresh, quoique douloureux, se révélait payant puisque Hermione avait retrouvé sa peau grasse de tous les jours.. C'est alors qu'un bruit étrange se fit entendre. Cela semblait venir de la cour. Hermione se leva, remonta fermement sa jupe et ouvrit la porte pour sortir.

à suivre!

A Nymphadora maintenant! Encouragez là!

Snivellus/


	7. Chapitre 7

Salut à tous, je sais que je ne suis pas à la hauteur de Snivellus mais j'ai essayé de faire la suite... j'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira.

Nymphadora

Merci aux revieweurs!

**Paradise1:** On est content que tu ais aimé et on espère que tu vas aimer cette suite.  
**  
Morgane:** Voila la suite!

**Le somptueux poulet:** merci! voilà la suite, on espère que ça te plaira. Les chapitres sont courts pour faciliter l'écriture de la suite... parce que quand on est deux à écrire, on est pas forcément sur la même longueur d'ondes... Snivellus, c'est un gars et moi (Ikuko), je suis une fille.

**Caroline Black:** merci! De toutes façon, les fics de Snivellus ne sont que délires! On espère que la suite te plaira!

**Alouette:** Merci! on espère que la suite te plaira!

**Satanika:** Merci et on espère que cette suite va te plaire!

Bon, maintenant, bonne lecture!  
**  
CHAPITRE 7: Comment Hermione décide de devenir détective**

Le couloir était désert. Hermione marcha durant quelques secondes lorsqu'elle croisa Dumbledore devant un placard. Le directeur semblait quelque peu ennuyé. Il demanda d'ailleurs à Hermione:

- Miss Granger, n'auriez vous pas vu Madame Pomfresh, par hasard? Je voulais qu'elle me donne son avis sur le fait que je n'arrive plus à bander...

- Je ne l'ai pas vu, fit Hermione d'un ton dégoûté.

- C'est dommage fit Dumbledore d'un ton vraiment désespéré, je ne pourrai plus atteindre la joie désormais... Ron est mort, et ma queue aussi.

C'est lorsque Dumbledore versa une larme en caressant doucement son entrejambe que le placard s'ouvrit violemment, laissant tomber un corps inerte entre le directeur et Hermione. Celle-ci poussa un cri d'horreur, Dumbledore ne dit rien mais il sembla pâlir légèrement.

- Oh, non... fit-il. Elle est morte.

Effectivement, le corps de Pomfresh gisait par terre, recouvert de sang et de sperme. Hermione tremblait comme une feuille, les larmes aux yeux.

- Pompom... que son âme repose en paix... fit Dumbledore. Miss Granger, savez vous qui en voudrait à Pompom au point de la tuer?

- Non... Je... bredouilla Hermione quand soudain, la voix de Harry résonna:

- Tu es la seule à lui en vouloir Hermione!

Disant ces mots, Harry enleva sa cape d'invisibilité. Il souriait d'un air méchant et il regardait Hermione comme s'il avait devant lui un cadavre en décomposition qui puait.

- Mais je n'ai rien fait, se défendit Hermione.

- Je ne sais pas, mais je t'ai vu te faire torturer par Pomfresh et tu lui en veux de t'avoir percé la peau, alors tu t'es vengée! Rogue m'a dit de te suivre en cachette alors je l'ai fait! Et je t'ai vu! Ne dis pas le contraire!

- Comment? Pourquoi tu ne m'as pas sauvée si tu étais là! S'écria Hermione en pleurant.

- Pourquoi je te sauverais? fit Harry, je dois déjà me protéger contre Voldemort alors, j'ai pas que ça à faire! Et puis de toute façon, tu sers à rien... T'es qu'une pute sans cervelle. Tout ce que tu sais faire c'est répéter les livres par coeur.

- Mais... tenta vainement de se défendre Hermione.

- Bon, mademoiselle Granger, je ne peux pas vous défendre... Harry vous accuse et je lui fais confiance. Harry est comme un fils pour moi, voyez-vous. Je vais devoir vous renvoy...

- Non! résonnèrent soudain deux voix que Hermione n'aurait jamais cru entendre: c'étaient Rogue et Karkaroff en même temps.

- Non, répéta Rogue, Hermione n'a rien à voir avec ces meurtres... C'est Voldemort ! il a trouvé une technique pour tuer les gens à distance.

- Je confirme, fit Karkaroff.

Hermione sentit que Karkaroff était nerveux, comme s'il mentait mais Rogue, lui, avait l'air vraiment détendu... Elle se demanda cependant pourquoi Rogue et Karkaroff la défendaient.

- Bon, si vous le dites, fit Dumbledore, mais je ne veux pas qu'elle assiste aux cours. Elle sera dès aujourd'hui l'assistante de Rusard.

Puis Dumbledore partit avec Harry en sifflotant. Hermione vit avec horreur que Harry touchait les fesses sales de Dumbledore tout en marchant. Ensuite, elle se tourna vers Rogue pour le remercier:

- Merci beaucoup professeur, je... commença-t-elle mais Karkaroff l'interrompit net.

- Ne crois pas qu'on t'aime bien, fit-il, mais on a besoin de toi pour une vengeance personnelle.

- Alors, c'était faux pour le coup de Voldemort...? demanda Hermione, toute pâle.

- Évidemment! firent les deux professeurs en même temps.

- Alors... Pourquoi?...

- Nous étions heureux tous les quatre avant que tu ne le tues pour une raison qu'on ne sait même pas! fit Rogue, d'une voix cassée.

- Mais je n'ai tué personne... bredouilla Hermione, surprise.

- Ne mens pas, idiote! cria Rogue en tirant les cheveux de Hermione (encore) avec force. Ne me dis pas que tu ne te souviens pas de ce que tu as fait à notre Viktor!

- Je ne lui ai rien fait... pleura Hermione.

- Prends ça menteuse! cria Karkaroff à son tour en donnant un gros coup de genoux dans le ventre de la jeune fille. On vivait tranquillement tous les trois et toi, tu l'as tué! On se vengera! Tu ne mérites pas d'être renvoyée, tu mérites pire que ça: l'enfer sur terre! C'est ça que tu mérites!

- Mais je l'aimais... souffla Hermione.

- Et mon cul oui! fit Rogue et élevant sa main, tirant encore plus fort les cheveux de Hermione.

- Rusard te châtiera comme il se doit! ricana Karkaroff. Il a hâte de venger Viktor lui aussi!

Hermione n'en crut pas ses oreilles. Rusard, Rogue, Karkaroff et Viktor dans un lit, à quatre...? eurk. Mais ce n'était vraiment pas le moment de penser à ça, Hermione avait mal au ventre à cause du coup porté par Karkaroff et du sang coulait de sa bouche.

- Va chez Argus, salope, firent Rogue et Karkaroff en la lâchant finalement.

Hermione obéit sans avoir trop le choix et se dirigea lentement vers le bureau du concierge. Elle pensait à tout ce qui lui arrivait depuis que sa mère était morte. Elle pensait à son malheur qui ne faisait qu'empirer. Pourquoi, se disait-elle, pourquoi elle? Mais aucune ne réponse ne vint.

- Miss Granger! fit une petite voix toute tremblante derrière Hermione.

En se retournant, Hermione vit Winky habillée en pompom girl des Serdaigle. L'elfe avait l'air vraiment effrayé.

- Quoi? demanda Hermione.

- Je sais qui a tué Mr. Weasley et Mme Pomfresh... dit l'elfe. Je ne connais pas son nom et je n'ai pas vu sa tête mais j'ai entendu sa voix. Il n'arrêtait pas de dire "vengeance"...

Hermione pensa tout de suite à Rogue et Karkaroff. Ils voulaient certainement faire croire à tout le monde que Hermione était l'assassin, mais en fait, les coupables, c'étaient eux! Hermione serra très fort ses poings: elle devait tout faire pour prouver que Rogue et Karkaroff (et peut-être Rusard aussi) étaient les coupables et que elle, elle n'était que la victime d'une terrible machination.

- Merci, Winky... fit Hermione quand une chose pointue vint se ficher dans le cou de l'elfe. Mon dieu! cria la jeune fille.

L'elfe était mort à cause d'une flèche empoisonnée. Hermione vit que la flèche portait un message: "Elle ne serait pas morte si elle ne t'avait rien dit". C'était une lettre dactylographiée... à ce moment là, Rusard arriva. Il jeta un coup d'oeil au cadavre de l'elfe de maison et vérifiant bien que Winky était morte en donnant un coup de pied dedans, il dit:

- Je vous prends en flagrant délit miss Granger.

à suivre...

à Snivellus maintenant! Encouragez-le à écrire la suite ;-)

Nymphadora


	8. Chapitre 8

Merci à tous vos reviews!

**Caroline Black: **Merci, j'espère que ce chapitre de Snivellus te plaira! ;-)

**Satanika: **Si, c'est un peu court mais c'est une bonne façon pour ne pas se mélanger quand on écrit à deux!

**Zmija:** Merci! voilà la suite ;-)

**Undomiel Nimalde: **Merci! Voilà la suite!

**Hermione99:** Bah oui! le monde est injuste! Elle est innocente mais bon, enfin, voilà la suite!

**Alouette**lol, bah tu verras bien qui est le vrai méchant dans la fic. Et c'est vrai que ca fait policier... D'ailleurs les meurtres ne vont pas s'arrêter comme ça: c'est un vrai meurtre en série! Attention ;-)

**Sandrine:** ... Lol, voilà la suite, enfin! - Snivellus: Et merci pour tes autres reviews ;-)

Bon, eh bien bonne lecture!

**CHAPITRE 8: Comment Hermione devient victime d'une machination**

C'en était trop. Hermione fondit en larmes. Elle n'avait pas la force d'expliquer ce qui venait de se passer. Curieusement, Rusard parut ému de voir la meilleure élève de Poudlard dans cet état.

- Allons, la consola t-il. Ce n'est pas bien grave. C'était un elfe de maison, rien de plus. Vous savez, ça peut arriver à tout le monde de tuer des gens. Moi-même, quand j'étais jeune, j'ai égorgé mon père et ma mère dans un petit moment d'énervement. Il n'y a pas de quoi fouetter un chat.

- Mais ce n'est pas moi, monsieur Rusard, pleurnicha Hermione, je suis innocente. C'est une flèche qui a...

- Oui oui, à d'autres ma poupée, ricana Rusard. Le plus embêtant dans cette histoire sera de remplacer Winky pour le match de quidditch de demain. Difficile de trouver une pompom girl qui lui ressemble en si peu de temps. Mais j'ai ma petite idée. J'accepte de t'aider à condition que...

- C'est vrai, vous acceptez, le coupa Hermione, qui, toute joyeuse, semblait avoir oublié qu'elle était innocente. Mais c'est formidable. A qui pensez vous pour remplacer Winky?

- Silence, trainée! dit-il en donnant un coup de poing dans le visage d'Hermione qui s'effondra à terre. J'étais en train de parler.

Hermione le regarda, terrorisée, en se tenant la joue.

- Tu devras m'obéir, compris? reprit Rusard. Tu m'as été confiée, ne l'oublie pas. Je ferai tout pour te tirer d'affaire mais tu devras faire tout ce que je dis! En ce qui concerne le match de demain, le professeur Flitwick devrait faire une ravissante pompom girl. Après tout, difficile de juger s'il est plus humain qu'elfe.

- Mais comment faire pour le convaincre? demanda Hermione tout doucement.

- N'aie crainte, ma jolie, répondit Rusard. Flitwick et moi, on s'entend très bien... On se connaît depuis très longtemps, tu sais. Il était là lorsque j'ai tué mes parents et il a adoré enculer mon père pendant que je lui coupais la gorge.

En baissant les yeux, Hermione vit la bosse qui dressait la robe de Rusard comme un piquet de tente au niveau de l'entrejambe. Elle sanglota en songeant qu'elle n'était entourée que de détraqués, de pervers et d'assassins. Mais elle n'avait pas le choix.

- Merci de m'aider, Mr Rusard, finit-elle par dire.

- Oh mais ce n'est pas gratuit ma petite Hermione, répondit-il. Tout d'abord tu devras te débarrasser du cadavre de Winky. Je ne veux pas le toucher, ça me dégoûte trop.

Hermione savait déjà ce qu'elle allait en faire. Elle n'avait plus de Sheba pour Pattenrond depuis un bon moment. Pour nourrir son chat, elle avait été obligée de dérober et de tuer les chouettes et hiboux de la volière de Poudlard. L'administration commençait à s'inquiéter de la disparition des oiseaux et si elle venait à être démasquée, Hermione serait immédiatement renvoyée. Elle venait de passer très près de l'expulsion, elle n'avait vraiment pas besoin de ça! Le cadavre de Winky était donc une excellente opportunité de nourrir son chat affamé. Elle prit donc l'elfe, lui tapa violemment la tête contre un mur pour s'assurer qu'il était vraiment mort et le glissa dans le décolleté de son débardeur moulant. Elle essuya le sang qu'il y avait par terre avec sa manche.

- Mais je crains que cela ne suffise pas, miss Granger, reprit Rusard.

Hermione le scruta, sans se douter le moins du monde de ce qui allait suivre.

- Votre ami Ron Weasley faisait le tapin dans les toilettes, la nuit. J'ai souvent profité de ses services et je dois dire que c'était un très bon coup. Maintenant qu'il est mort, je risque de me sentir seul... J'espère que vous saurez vous montrer à la hauteur, miss Granger.

Hermione se sentit défaillir. Ainsi elle serait sauvée du renvoi, mais à quel prix?... Tant pis, elle préférait devenir la pute de Rusard que d'être exclue de Poudlard. Elle endurerait les épreuves la tête haute, sucerait la queue de Rusard, de tout Poudlard si c'était nécessaire, mais elle se vengerait... un de ces jours.

Cette nuit là, elle dut subir les assauts répétés de Rusard et, comme si cela ne suffisait pas, de Flitwick, qui, contrairement aux apparences, était monté comme un âne. C'était la condition pour qu'il accepte le rôle qu'il devait tenir le lendemain.

Au matin, Hermione était horrible à voir. Elle n'avait pas dormi de la nuit, était couverte de sperme et ne s'était pas lavée depuis plusieurs jours. Ses cheveux tout graisseux retombaient sur sa peau brillante et couverte de croûtes et de cicatrices mais personne ne s'aperçut de la différence. A défaut de s'être nettoyée elle, elle avait lavé sa tenue de pompom girl pour être présentable au match qui opposerait Serpentard à Serdaigle. Déjà, elle entendait les cris de la foule en délire résonner dans le grand stade. Elle s'était fait une promesse: rester à tout prix éloignée de Rogue et de Karkaroff, qui étaient d'horribles assassins. Malheureusement, c'était peine perdue pour elle, pompom girl de Serpentard, qui devait justement se faire coacher par l'un et faire équipe avec l'autre. Lorsqu'elle entra dans les vestiaires, ses deux pires ennemis l'attendaient.

- Vous êtes en retard, miss Granger, dit Rogue avec un sourire.

Et soudain, avec une force prodigieuse, il prit un banc et le lança contre le visage de Hermione, ce qui l'agrémenta de quelques croûtes et cicatrices supplémentaires.

- Et que cela vous serve de leçon! cria Rogue avant de se tourner vers les autres membres de son équipe. Bien, j'attends de vous que vous fassiez honneur à Serpentard, que vous soyez sexy et que vous souteniez votre équipe sans faillir. Gare à vous, miss Granger, si l'équipe de Serpentard perd, vous ne vous en relèverez pas.

Les portes qui donnaient sur le terrain s'ouvrirent en grand, permettant à Hermione d'apercevoir l'ampleur de la machinerie mise en place par Dumbledore. Les gradins avaient triplé de volume, ce qui ne les empêchait pas d'être pleins à craquer. Il y avait des sorciers du monde entier, venus spécialement pour admirer les fameuses pompom girls de Poudlard. Ils avaient payé leur place à prix d'or et il ne fallait pas les décevoir. Malheureusement, ils avaient sans doute droit aux deux groupes les plus moches de tout Poudlard. D'un côté, les Serpentard, avec Pansy qui tenait plus du singe que de l'homme, Karkaroff qui tentait de dissimuler son sexe énorme sous sa mini-jupe, et Hermione, au visage ravagé et sanguinolent. De l'autre côté, le spectacle était encore pire. Neville n'arrêtait pas de trébucher sur le petit Flitwick, qui arborait un peu trop fièrement les couleurs de sa maison. Quant à Luna, elle restait immobile, ses gros yeux globuleux regardaient dans le vide et de la bave coulait sur ses lèvres. Les sifflets ne tardèrent pas à fuser suivis de près par les canettes de Coca. Dumbledore fit irruption au milieu du terrain pour essayer de calmer le jeu. Et là, surprise et consternation. Il n'avait plus sa tenue ridicule de pompom-girl mais ce n'était guère mieux. Il portait une vieille tenue de football américain et il avait un ballon sous le bras. Son casque dépassait à peine de toutes les protections qui recouvraient son buste et ses épaules. Sous son torse, ses jambes paraissaient ridiculement maigres alors que Dumbledore était un obèse notoire.

- Tout va bien les amis, je suis là, plaisanta t-il. Calmez-vous.

- Mais enfin, Mr le directeur, demanda Karkaroff, qu'est-ce que c'est que cet accoutrement?

- Ah ça, dit Dumbledore avant d'éclater d'un rire aussi gras que lui. C'est ma tenue de quaterback. C'est bien connu. Les pompom girls ne sortent qu'avec des joueurs de football américains. Ca me laisse plus de chance de conclure.

Sur ce, il caressa discrètement les fesses d'un Neville médusé.

- Et puis avec ça, reprit-il, je suis protégé contre les attaques de miss Granger, qui, j'ignore pourquoi, a décidé d'assassiner tout le monde.

Hermione allait protester lorsqu'une bouteille de Coca (celles en verre) vint heurter violemment la tête de Flitwick, qui s'écroula, le crâne ouvert.

- Vous voyez, rit Dumbledore en frappant sur son casque, ce n'est pas à moi que ce serait arrivé.

- Mais enfin, Mr le directeur, s'écria Karkaroff, il est mort!

- Mort! cria Dumbledore. Assassiné oui! Où elle est, cette petite salope de Granger. Ah je vous tiens! On fait moins la maligne, hein? Vous en avez profité pendant que je tournais le dos pour lui exploser la tête. Cette fois, ma fille, c'est le renvoi assu...

- Non professeur, bredouilla Neville, ce n'est pas elle, la bouteille venait des gradins, je l'ai vue.

- Attendez, s'écria Pansy en désignant le cadavre de son professeur d'enchantements. Regardez, il y avait un message à l'intérieur.

Dumbledore décolla le petit rouleau de parchemin de la cervelle de Flitwick et lut:

"Fini de prendre ton pied"

- C'est le professeur Rogue, cria Hermione. J'en suis certaine.

- Non, rétorqua Karkaroff, je suis certain que ce n'est pas lui.

Harry, qui se mêlait toujours de tout ce qui ne le regardait pas, débarqua à ce moment là, avec un sourire vicieux sur les lèvres.

- C'est toi, Harry, n'est-ce pas? hurla Hermione, Je le savais, je l'ai toujours...

Elle n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase. Elle se retrouva dix mètres plus loin, le visage dans l'herbe, l'impression d'être écrasée par un poids d'une tonne

- Joli plaquage, professeur Dumbledore, dit Harry.

- N'est-ce pas? répondit Dumbledore en se relevant. Excellente façon de tester les fonctionnalités de ma nouvelle tenue. Et toi, petite garce, ne t'avise plus d'accuser de nouveau Harry ou tu seras renvoyée.

Il se mit à donner des coups de pieds d'une violence inouïe dans les côtes d'Hermione, bientôt rejoint par Harry. Après avoir suffisamment tapé, ils repartirent tout deux dans la même direction, suivis par les deux équipes, car, après un tel évènement, le match était bien entendu annulé.

Hermione releva doucement la tête. Elle avait mal partout.

- Ne bouge pas, chuchota une voix familière à son oreille. Je vais t'aider à te relever.

Et voilà, je passe le flambeau à Nymphadora.

Snivellus


	9. Chapitre 9

Voilà le chapitre 9! j'espère que ca vous plaira!  
Nymphadora

le somptueux poulet  
On lache pas... et on espère que cette suite va te plaire. Merci pour ta review!

Caroline Black  
Mais c'est vrai qu'Hermione est solide... lol. Merci pour ta review! On espère que la suite te plaira!

satanika Anonymous  
Nous sommes d'accord avec toi pour Hermione. On espère que la suite te plaira. Merci pour ta review!  
  
Paradise1  
"tjrs aussi genial les filles..." ? OO Snivellus est un gars... mais bon c'est pas grave! merci pour ta review, on espère que la suite te plaira!

Zmija  
Lol, Merci pour ta review. Elle ne réagira peut-être jamais...? OO  
  
Undomiel Nimalde  
Lol, merci pour ta review elle nous a fait plaisir, on espère que tu aimeras la suite!

**CHAPITRE 9: Comment Hermione continue son enquête  
**  
C'était Sirius. Il souriait à Hermione d'une façon très gentille et rassurante. Pourtant, après tout ce qu'elle avait subi, Hermione avait appris à ne plus faire confiance aux autres et elle lança un regard noir à Sirius. Celui-ci fit semblant de ne rien remarquer et se retourna. Pour la première fois, Hermione se demanda où elle se trouvait et jeta un coup d'oeil dans la salle obscure où elle était allongée. Apparemment, elle était dans les sous-sols de Poudlard, dans une cave certainement.

Sirius se retourna vers elle avec une assiette de poulet rôti.

- Tiens, Hermione, mange ça: ça va te redonner des forces, tu en as bien besoin, fit-il.

- Non merci, Sirius... je ne peux pas, je ne te fais pas confiance, je ne fais plus confiance... dit fermement Hermione.

- Voyons, je ne te ferai rien, sourit tendrement Sirius en lui tendant de nouveau l'assiette. C'est de la volaille, j'espère que tu aimes ça.

Finalement, avec un peu de réticence, Hermione accepta de manger le poulet car elle n'avait rien avalé depuis une semaine environ mais... ce n'était pas du poulet: c'était infect. Hermione recracha ce qu'elle avait mis dans sa bouche:

- Pouah! C'est quoi ce poulet! cria-t-elle.

- Du poulet? Tu te crois au Ritz ou quoi? fit Sirius sèchement. Le poulet c'est pour les riches qui n'ont pas besoin de se cacher! Je te signale que je suis en cavale, moi! Non mais... du poulet!

- C'est quoi, alors? demanda Hermione. Du rat...?

- C'est de la volaille, pas un rat! cria Sirius. Vraiment, ils devraient enseigner la biologie à Poudlard! C'est un bon pigeon de Londres, je l'ai attrapé rien que pour toi et j'ai failli me faire écraser par des voitures! D'habitude, je te signale que je ne mange que du pain moisi et des peaux de bananes!

- Je suis désolée, s'excusa Hermione, désormais certaine de la bonne foi de Sirius. Je ne voulais pas te blesser mais tu sais, j'ai vécu tant de choses horribles en si peu de temps. Et merci de m'avoir sauvée...

- Ne t'en fais pas, je te pardonne, dit Sirius. Et si tu n'aimes pas les pigeons, tu peux en laisser: je ne t'en voudrai pas.

Hermione acquiesça. Sirius eut vraiment l'air heureux et se jeta comme un chien affamé (mais n'était-ce pas ce qu'il était?) sur l'assiette pour tout engloutir.

- Au fait, il se passe des choses bizarres à Poudlard, dit Sirius. J'ai essayé d'en parler à Harry mais il ne veut rien entendre, il n'arrête pas de dire que c'est toi la coupable mais je suis certain que non, car j'ai vu une ombre tuer Ron, et aussi une ombre derrière Winky. Je crois même avoir aperçu le meurtrier lorsque Flitwick est mort... Mais tu sais, ma vue n'est pas terrible lorsque je suis en chien...

- C'était Rogue le coupable, n'est-ce pas? demanda Hermione, ou bien, Karkaroff...?

- Non, c'était un homme plutôt crade, comme Rusard... dit Sirius. Oui, je suis sûr que c'est le concierge: c'est le seul qui ait le droit de circuler dans tout Poudlard sans attirer les soupçons!

Hermione réfléchit un instant et se dit que Sirius avait peut-être raison.

- Je vais essayer de voir si c'est bien lui, décida Hermione, je le surveillerai bien car je sais qu'il m'en veut à cause de la mort de Viktor...

- Fais attention à toi, murmura Sirius en faisant un bisou sur la joue de Hermione.

- Merci, Sirius...

Depuis ce jour, Hermione ne cessa de faire attention à tous les gestes de Rusard. Ainsi, elle apprit plein de choses sur lui: par exemple, Rusard se levait très tôt le matin et allait voir Rogue et Karkaroff pour se glisser dans leur lit afin de leur faire une bonne pipe, ou encore, à l'heure du thé, il se masturbait devant le miroir du Rised où apparemment, il voyait un bel homme qui l'embrassait goulûment. Hermione apprit aussi que Miss Teigne se faisait pénétrer tous les soirs par son maître, et elle n'arrêtait pas de pleurer pour qu'on lui fiche la paix. Mais même si elle miaulait à plein poumon, même si elle griffait Rusard de toutes ses griffes, cela ne gênait pas le concierge: au contraire, celui ci s'excitait de plus en plus. Hermione qui aimait beaucoup les chats en général, avait beaucoup de peine pour Miss Teigne mais cela ne faisait pas avancer son enquête et prouvait seulement que Rusard était un pervers et rien d'autre... Dans les meurtres, Rusard restait blanc comme sperme.

Puis, les meurtres continuèrent: Lavande Brown et Parvati Patil moururent dans d'atroces souffrance: on les avait retrouvés dans leur lit couvertes de sang et étranglées par leur foulard rouge et jaune... Hermione fut bien entendue soupçonnée puisqu'elle dormait dans leur chambre. Et pourtant, elle n'avait rien fait: le monde se montrait terriblement injuste envers elle.

Enfin, un jour, lorsque Hermione nettoyait les toilettes en compagnie de Mimi Geignarde, Sirius lui envoya un mot comme quoi il voulait la voir car il avait fait une importante découverte au sujet du tueur.

- Alors, qu'as-tu découvert? demanda Hermione à Sirius, une fois arrivée dans la cave où se cachait l'évadé.

- Il veut tuer Harry, répondit celui ci sombrement.

- Et alors? demanda Hermione qui n'aimait plus du tout Harry.

Sirius regarda par terre et murmura doucement:

- Harry, ton meilleur ami va mourir et c'est la seule chose que tu trouves à dire?

- Harry n'est pas mon ami! s'énerva Hermione, il m'a violée, il m'a donnée des coups de pieds, il m'a insultée! Est-ce qu'un ami ferait ça?

- Non, tu as raison, sale pute, fit une voix derrière Sirius.

Hermione sursauta et regarda l'ombre qui s'approchait doucement. Harry était là, il avançait calmement, sa baguette magique dans sa main droite. Hermione trembla: qu'allait-il encore lui faire?

- Vois-tu, je sais qui est le tueur en série, Hermione, continua Sirius.

- C'est Harry? demanda bêtement Hermione.

- Oh, non... soupira Sirius. Veux-tu savoir qui c'est?

- Mais oui! s'écria Hermione.

- Je te le dirai si tu te mets à poil, salope, ricana Sirius.

- Mais...

- Fais ce qu'il te dit, petite traînée! cria Harry en pointant sa baguette sur Hermione. Les mains de Harry tremblaient violemment, comme s'il était dans un état second.

Tremblante, Hermione se déshabilla lentement. La cave était froide mais Sirius et Harry semblaient être aussi chauds qu'un radiateur. Ils se déshabillèrent à leur tour pour sauter sur Hermione. Harry essayer en vain de faire écarter les jambes de Hermione pour que Sirius puisse y enfoncer sa baguette magique...

- Non, arrêtez! criait Hermione.

- Ça sert à rien de crier, personne ne t'entend ici! répliqua Harry. Tu n'es qu'une ordure, et un jouet pour les hommes! Tu es une ratée, Hermione!

- Comme ton père! ajouta Sirius qui avait enfin réussi à faire pénétrer sa baguette dans le vagin de Hermione. Puis il dit: _Serpensortia_.

Soudain, un serpent sortit de la baguette est fit un tour dans le vagin de Hermione pour en sortir. La jeune fille cria de douleur et de dégoût. Elle pleurait. Le serpent sortait lentement du trou tandis que Sirius et Harry semblaient fascinés par le spectacle...

- Digne d'un Serpentard, Hermione, ricana Sirius, tu as mis au monde un vrai serpent!

Puis ils rigolèrent comme des beaufs ayant trop bu au cours d'une soirée. Soudain, deux coups de feux retentirent... Hermione, Harry et Sirius sursautèrent: quelqu'un les épiait.

à suivre...


	10. Chapitre 10

Merci pour vos reviews! Voici la suite!  
  
le somptueux poulet  
Merci pour ta review, voila la suite! En espérant que ca te plaira!

pitchunette  
Merci pour ta review, voila la suite! En espérant que ca te plaira!

Caroline Black  
Merci pour ta review, voila la suite! En espérant que ca te plaira!  
  
Hermione99  
Merci pour ta review, voila la suite! En espérant que ca te plaira! Le meurtrier c'est... ha ha ha, tu ne le sauras que plus tard.

Anirbas  
Merci pour ta review, et désolés: voila la suite! En espérant que ca te plaira!

satanika  
Merci pour ta review, voila la suite! En espérant que ca te plaira! On sait pas combien de chapitre on va faire mais on essaiera de faire le plus possible! ;-)

Zmija  
Merci pour ta review, voila la suite! En espérant que ca te plaira!

Paradise1  
Merci pour ta review, voila la suite! En espérant que ca te plaira! Pis, désolés pour le retard --"

Bon, eh bien, bonne lecture à tous!

Snivellus Tonks

**CHAPITRE 10 ou comment Hermione décide de se venger**

- Rusard! crièrent-t-ils tous en apercevant son visage qui se détachait peu à peu de l'ombre.

- Eh oui! répondit celui-ci. Je ne suis peut-être qu'un cracmol sans aucun pouvoir magique mais je sais me défendre. Et ce fusil a beau être de fabrication moldue, ses coups peuvent vous être fatals, tout sorcier que vous êtes. Maintenant, bande de porcs, vous allez vous éloigner doucement de cette pauvre petite.

Sous la menace de l'arme, Sirius et Harry durent s'exécuter. Hermione se releva en pleurant et courut se cacher derrière Rusard. C'était la deuxième fois qu'il lui venait en aide et elle lui en était très reconnaissante.

- Toi, petit con, dégage, dit Rusard à Harry. On règlera cette affaire plus tard. Quant à toi, reprit-il en se tournant vers Sirius, ton compte est bon, crapule. Tu vas gentiment me suivre chez le directeur, et pas d'entourloupes.

Sirius essaya bien de se transformer en chien et de fuir mais Rusard lui tira un coup dans la jambe. Le temps de parvenir jusqu'au bureau de Dumbledore, il avait perdu trop de sang pour trouver la force de conserver son apparence de chien et Dumbledore, quoiqu'il le fît à contre-coeur, fut forcé, face à l'énormité des faits, de livrer Sirius au ministre de la magie. Hermione fut envoyée dans sa chambre pour le reste de la journée et n'assista donc pas au départ pour Azkaban du parrain de Harry. Elle s'en foutait bien, de toute façon. Elle regrettait même qu'il ne fût pas mis à mort. Le soir, en allant manger, elle ne croisa que des regards de mépris car Harry avait déjà raconté à toute l'école qu'elle était responsable du départ de son parrain adoré, le plus gentil et le plus innocent des hommes. En plus d'être soupçonnée de meurtre, elle était désormais accusée de méchanceté gratuite. Même les professeurs la lorgnaient avec sévérité. Seul Rusard semblait compatir à son sort. Hermione en était certaine désormais, il n'était pas l'assassin. Deux jours plus tard, il la convoqua dans son petit bureau.

- Bonsoir, miss Granger, l'accueillit-il. Vous êtes en beauté ce soir. Asseyez-vous.

Hermione s'assit sur le sol cradot, puisqu'il n'y avait pas de chaise pour elle.

- Ca fait la deuxième fois que je vous sauve la mise. J'espère que vous saurez très vite me montrer votre gratitude. Je vais donc commencer par vous mettre à l'épreuve. Je vous prie tout d'abord de sucer ma grosse bite en vous appliquant bien. Pauvre miss Teigne, son cul est tellement dilaté que je ne sens plus rien quand je l'enfile.

Hermione s'y attendait. Elle trouvait même bizarre que Rusard ne le lui ait pas demandé plus tôt alors qu'il l'avait déjà prévenu de son sort la première fois qu'il l'avait sauvée du renvoi. Elle sortit donc le sexe de Rusard et se mit à le lécher de haut en bas, méticuleusement, d'abord un peu surprise d'y sentir un goût de merde.

Après tout, se dit-elle, il vient sûrement d'enculer Miss Teigne.

- Allez déshabillez-vous, miss Granger, reprit Rusard. Vous serez la deuxième chatte que je vais baiser aujourd'hui.

Et il la baisa, comme un sauvage baise une grosse truie bien grasse. Mais Hermione ne ressentait plus rien. Elle était complètement désorientée. Pourquoi se soustraire aux assauts de Harry et de Sirius s'il lui fallait deux jours plus tard se retrouver chevauchée par Rusard et son haleine fétide dans un petit bureau merdique? Mais déjà, Rusard jouissait bruyamment.

- Vous êtes une bien meilleure baiseuse que miss Teigne! s'écriat-il en haletant. Biiiieeeen. Voilà une bonne chose de faite, maintenant, venons en à ce qui nous occupe. Il y a un tueur fou dans Poudlard qui tue tous ceux qui ont le malheur de vous approcher. Mais en fait, je m'en contrefous complètement! Moi, ce que je veux, c'est continuer à perforer votre beau petit cul et à me faire sucer la bite en paix. Alors je vous propose ceci. Je vous aide à vous venger, je ferme les yeux sur toutes les règles enfreintes, et vous acceptez de venir me sucer la bite tous les jours, d'accord?

Hermione savait qu'elle n'avait rien à perdre, et vu la dette qu'elle avait envers Rusard, elle accepta. C'était bien simple, tout le monde à Poudlard l'avait un jour offensée, soit par un regard, soit par une parole, elle avait donc largement de quoi se venger. Elle garderait Harry pour la fin. Sa première cible serait Dumbledore. Elle voulait maintenant le voir souffrir comme lui l'avait faite souffrir depuis le début, mais elle savait qu'elle devait se dépêcher, car Dumbledore serait bientôt la cible du tueur fou. Il fallait qu'elle le bute avant, pour être sûr qu'il mourrait d'une longue et douloureuse agonie. Elle chargea Rusard de donner rendez-vous à Dumbledore dans ce même bureau, le lendemain à la même heure.

24 heures plus tard, Hermione attendait la venue de la victime. Elle commençait déjà à sentir les délices de la vengeance envahir son corps. Quelqu'un frappa à la porte.

- Entrez! dit Hermione

Dumbledore entra, vêtu de sa tenue grotesque aux couleurs de Poudlard. En voyant Hermione, il afficha un air surpris.

- Allons Rusard, dit-il, retirez cet horrible déguisement et venons en au fait. Vous auriez pu choisir de vous travestir en quelqu'un d'autre que cette petite gourde de Granger.

Hermione, malgré sa colère, trouva la force de répondre:

- Non, Monsieur le directeur, c'est bien moi, Hermione.

- Ah bon, répondit le vieux avant de faire un clin d'oeil. Alors je dois aller chercher ma tenue de footballeur américain.

- Non non, c'est inutile. Celle que vous portez est très bien.

Dumbledore entra et ferma la porte derrière lui.

- Alors miss Granger, vous vouliez me parler, demanda Dumbledore en reprenant un ton sévère.

- Non, pas vous parler, répondit Hermione. Je vous veux, VOUS. Vous me plaisez depuis la première fois que je vous ai vu. Je vous trouve tellement sexy, tellement attirant... J'ai envie de vous, tout de suite.

Elle sauta alors sur Dumbledore et arracha ses vêtements en évitant de toucher la charogne puante et grouillant de vers du blaireau qui pendait à son entrejambe.

- Eh bien, miss Granger, fit remarquer Dumbledore, je ne vous aurais pas pensé comme ça. J'aurais préféré que ce fût Harry qui me fît de telles avances mais je peux bien me contenter de vous.

Le plan de Hermione fonctionnait à merveille. Elle empoignait déjà le manche d'un poignard qu'elle avait dissimulé sous sa robe. Dumbledore était nu sur la table, en semi-érection. Il était gros, terriblement laid, et sentait la mort.

- Vous avez de la chance, miss Granger? Je me suis rasé les couilles ce matin.

Hermione réprima un haut-le-coeur et se mit à lécher le ventre de Dumbledore tout en le masturbant. Puis elle se mit à lui sucer le sexe en retenant sa respiration car la bite du directeur sentait la pisse de vieux. C'est lorsque Dumbledore poussa son premier gémissement que Hermione enfonça le poignard dans son ventre et remonta doucement jusqu'à la poitrine. Mais Dumbledore ne s'en était même pas aperçu. Au contraire, cela semblait le faire jouir d'autant plus.

- Oh oui, miss Granger, haletait-il. Continuez à me labourer le ventre, allez-y. Mais ne relâchez pas votre attention sur mes couilles. Léchez-les, allez-y.

Hermione continuait à frapper, désespérée, avant de constater qu'un liquide transparent, un peu gluant, s'échappait des plaies de l'estomac du vieux. C'est à ce moment là que Dumbledore baissa les yeux et vit ses blessures.

- Mais qu'avez vous fait, hurla t-il. Mes implants de bide et mes implants mammaires ! Cinquante mille balles de chirurgie esthétique foutus en l'air ! Petite salope, tu vas le payer!

Hermione reculait, terrorisée. La chasseuse se transformait en chassée, quel manque de chance ! Dumbledore s'avançait vers elle, menaçant, en continuant à secouer sa bite toute ridée.

- Tu vas comprendre ta douleur, ma jolie, menaça-t-il.

A ce moment-là, Hermione eût tout donné pour que le fameux tueur de Poudlard fît irruption dans la pièce et tue vite fait bien fait ce gros dégueulasse de Dumbledore. Mais trop tard, déjà le professeur était sur elle et cherchait à faire entrer sa bite dans le cul douloureux d'Hermione. C'est alors que celle-ci, en larmes, entendit une sorte de gémissement et des râles de plaisir derrière Dumbledore. Le tueur était là, dans la même pièce qu'eux et il se masturbait en la voyant se faire violer...

à suivre...


	11. Chapitre 11

Merci à tous pour vos reviews et voila la suite!

Nymphadora - Je vous préviens que ce chapitre est un peu différent des autres et que c'est légèrement triste... Mais bon, ca c'est ce que je dis parce que Snivellus vient de m'envoyer un mail comme quoi c'était marrant... :s

Bref, bonne lecture

satanika  
Merci pour ta review! voici un chapitre purement sadique! On espère qu'il te plaira!

Zmija  
Voilà, voilà Enfin une suite! Un peu différente des autres chapitres mais bon, on espère que ca te plaira!  
  
Serafina Malfoy  
Une suite sanglante... On espère que sa te plaira  
  
Paradise1  
Eh, oui! En plus, l'histoire avance! Un chapitre un peu différent des autres mais voila la suite!

Cookie  
Bon, bah, ce chapitre n'est pas spécialement marrant (ca c'est ce que Nymphadora dit mais bon) mais on espère que ca te plaira!

**Chapitre 11 ou comment Hermione hérite de son père**

Dumbledore se retourna et pâlit: l'homme qui se masturbait derrière lui le menaçait de son regard démoniaque. Et d'une voix caverneuse, il lui parla:

- Directeur, je m'excite déjà rien qu'en imaginant votre cadavre finir dans mon estomac et votre queue dans mon cul!

Ainsi donc, il ne s'excitait pas en voyant Hermione se faire violer! La jeune fille fut un peu rassurée: elle allait être sauvée de Dumbledore! En effet, le tueur pointa quelque chose vers le directeur et gueula:

- Dégagez de ma fille pour que je vous bute sans la tuer!

Dumbledore ne put que s'exécuter. Il se leva doucement et fit quelques pas sur le coté pour laisser enfin à Hermione la possibilité de voir le tueur. C'était lui... son père, avec son regard de dément, il souriait en pointant un bazooka vers Dumbledore.

- Papa... murmura Hermione.

- Ma fille, je vais me débarrasser de tous ces pervers qui ont osé te faire du mal! fit le père, et ce directeur crade et pervers regrettera de t'avoir fait autant souffrir! Mais après, Hermione, toi aussi, tu sera châtiée par le fouet: comment as-tu pu te laisser tenter par le mal? Ne savais-tu donc pas, malgré tes bonnes notes scolaires, que tous les hommes, sauf moi, étaient des suppôts de Satan?

Tandis que le père entrait dans un délire profond, quelqu'un lui sauta dessus par derrière afin de le désarmer. C'était Harry. Le survivant se déchaînait sur le dos du dentiste.

- Il faudra d'abord me tuer si vous voulez vous en prendre au Directeur! S'écraiait-il. Je ne vous laisserai pas tuer mon meilleur amant! Vous avez eu Ron, mais Dumbledore, lui, vous ne l'aurez pas!

- Ah! Démon! se défendait le père de Hermione, Je suis un serviteur de Dieu envoyé sur terre pour vous éliminer tous: et jamais vous ne m'aurez!

Hermione fut alors témoin d'un combat sans merci entre son père, Harry et Dumbledore. Puis, un coup de bazooka partit peu de temps avant que la bagarre et tout bruit cessèrent. Hermione constata alors que trois corps gisaient sur le sol. Son père semblait immobile comme mort et Harry déformé. Seul Dumbledore paraissait juste évanoui. Et en effet, Dumbledore fut le premier à se relever et à briser ce silence:

- Oh, non, Harry! Mon Harry! Comment vas-tu! cria-t-il d'une voix aiguë.

- Je souffre, mon Dumbounet... murmura Harry dont le sang et les intestins coulaient à flot de son ventre. Emmène moi à l'infirmerie!

- Tout de suite Harrychou! fit Dumbledore. Le remplaçant de Pompom te guérira à coup sûr!

Puis, Dumbledore sortit de la salle en courant avec un Harry tout rouge de sang dans ses bras. Hermione vit quelque chose tomber mais ne fit aucune remarque et s'approcha de la chose. C'était un bras de Harry...

- Hermione, chérie...

Le père de Hermione venait de reprendre conscience. Hermione arrêta de loucher sur le bras de Harry et se tourna vers son père qui semblait être vraiment mal barré.

- Papa, fit-elle avec les larmes aux yeux. Je...

Les mots ne lui venaient pas. Son père mourrait devant elle. Même s'il était la source de tous ses malheurs, il était son père! Et voir mourir un proche était toujours douloureux.

- Hermione, n'oublie jamais que Dieu veille sur toi... fit le père. Et même si tu te détournes de sa voie en couchant avec tout ce qui bouge, le Seigneur fera tout pour te remettre dans le droit chemin. Alors, aie confiance en Dieu et en toi! Deviens un ange comme moi et tue tous les suppôts de Satan! Fais-le, pour Dieu et moi...

- Papa, je ne peux pas tuer! fit Hermione. La seule fois où je l'ai fait, c'était horrible! Je me souviens encore du sang, des cris, des pleurs... Et eux aussi, c'étaient des suppôts de Satan et pourtant... Je m'en suis tellement voulue après!

- Hermione... Je t'en prie.

Avant même que Hermione ait eut le temps de répliquer quoi que ce soit, le père de Hermione ferma les yeux et son souffle s'éteignit. Hermione pleura alors de tristesse pour la première fois depuis le début de l'année. Son père venait de mourir. Son père, tout fou qu'il était, l'aimait de tout son coeur et de toute son âme. Son père, le seul qui lui voulait finalement du bien...

Décidée, Hermione ravala ses larmes, prit le bras de Harry et se leva. Elle avait changé. Maintenant, ses yeux autrefois perdus étaient durs et son visage ne montrait que détermination. Elle avait pris une décision: elle suivrait le chemin de son père. Pour lui, elle tuerait tous ces pervers. À commencer par Rusard.

D'un pas plein de courage, elle sortit de la salle. Son uniforme de pom-pom girl était certes vert comme un Serpentard mais son âme, elle, était rouge. Rouge comme le sang qu'elle avait vu couler, comme le sang qui coulerait bientôt, rouge comme ses yeux qui avaient trop pleuré, rouge comme la haine et la colère, rouge comme un Gryffondor.

Dans la salle du concierge, Rusard astiquait le derrière de Miss Teigne quand Hermione fit éruption.

- Ah, Granger, fit le concierge. Avez-vous eu Dumbledore?

Sans répondre, Hermione balança le bras de Harry sur Rusard qui par réflexe attrapa l'objet au vol. Puis, voyant le bras du Survivant, Rusard faillit avoir une syncope. Il voulut gronder Hermione mais cette dernière s'était avancée vers lui et lui pointait déjà sa baguette magique. Hermione ne semblait plus humaine. Ses yeux ne reflétaient plus aucun sentiment. Rusard trembla: il avait peur pour la première fois de sa vie. Jamais il n'avait ressenti ce sentiment de faiblesse, même quand il avait égorgé ses parents, même quand il se faisait fouetter par Karkaroff, même quand Rogue le regardait de ses yeux vides, jamais, il n'avait ressenti ce sentiment. Hermione représentait à elle seule la Haine.

- Suppôt de Satan... murmura Hermione. Tous les hommes sont des suppôts de Satan.

- Pardon...? Je... Je ne vous entends pas... bredouilla Rusard qui pissait déjà dans son froc.

- Avada Kedavra!

Miss Teigne s'enfuit de la salle à travers la porte entrouverte. Hermione tourna les talons et s'en alla en murmurant:

- Et moi, j'ai été envoyée par Dieu pour vous éliminer tous...

Derrière elle, le cadavre de Rusard était couché sur le ventre près du bureau. Le corps inerte était nu et le bras de Harry était planté entre les deux fesses déchirés et ensanglantés de Rusard. Ce bras tenait un bout de papier où Hermione avait clairement marqué que l'auteur de ce meurtre était elle-même.

Hermione passa dans le couloir de Poudlard bien décidée à aller à l'infirmerie afin de donner le coup de grâce à Harry et en même temps à tuer Dumbledore pour de bon.

à suivre...

à toi, Snivellus!


	12. Chapitre 12

voilà la suite tant attendue de cette fic! On espère que ça va vous plaire! Ce chapitre a été écrit par Snivellus!  
**  
Nina.jedusor:** Euh, oui y'a un peu de Carrie. Voilà la suite, on espère que ca va te plaire!  
**  
MisssMalfoy: **Merci! voila la suite!  
**  
Hermione99:** Merci! voila la suite!

**Caroline Black:** Merci! voila la suite, on espère que tu rigoleras toujours autant!

**le somptueux poulet:** et hop! la suite! on espère que ca va te plaire!

**satanika: **Merci! On a enfin trouvé une sadique comme nous! super! On espère que notre te plaira toujours autant!

**Cookie:** hé hé hé... ton souhait de voir Dumby et Harry mourrir deviendra-t-il réalité? On espère que la suite va te plaire!

**serafina :** Merci! voila la suite: on espere que ca va te plaire!

**Zmija :** Merci! voila la suite: on espere que ca va te plaire!

**Paradise Nightwish :** Merci! voila la suite: on espere que ca va te plaire!

**Chapitre 12 ou comment Hermione devient hors-la-loi**

Elle marchait sans s'arrêter, sans réfléchir. Elle ne pensait plus qu'à se venger. Bien sûr, la mort de Dumbledore et plus encore celle de Harry serait lente et douloureuse. Non qu'elle fût par nature sadique, Hermione commençait à se complaire dans la violence et dans la souffrance. Déjà elle jouissait à l'idée de voir son ancien meilleur ami et le directeur de Poudlard pleurant sur leur sort au milieu de l'infirmerie. Déjà elle désirait arracher son deuxième bras à Harry et s'en servir pour taper sur la masse puante de Dumbledore. Sans doute les observerait-elle en catimini avant de se produire devant eux pour mieux goûter leur désarroi, pour mieux entendre leurs pleurs et pour mieux sentir l'odeur de leur sang et de la graisse de synthèse qui s'était écoulé du ventre et de la poitrine de Dumbledore. Elle arrivait maintenant à la porte de l'infirmerie. Elle se risqua lentement à l'intérieur, prête à profiter du spectacle, mais ce qu'elle vit la cloua sur place, la laissant complètement stupéfaite. Dumbledore était nu et exposait à la face du monde, et sans aucune pudeur, son corps gras, poilu et tâchée de sang et de graisse. Le vieux hurlait comme un porc à l'abattoir mais Hermione ne s'y trompait pas. C'étaient bien des cris de jouissance qui s'échappaient de la gorge pendante du directeur. Et pour cause, derrière lui, l'enculant profondément, se trouvait un Harry pantelant qui faisait comme il pouvait pour triturer de sa main restante la poitrine velue de son professeur chéri. Il n'y avait pas traces de baguette magique. Hermione réprima un haut-le-coeur, quoique ce fût de plus en plus difficile de ne pas vomir lorsque le couple immonde commença à s'échanger des propos salaces.

- Oh oui mon petit Harrychounet, beuglait Dumbledore. Continue à tripoter ma graisse. Enfonce plus profond. Malaxe, malaxe, c'est bien...

- Voilà, mon Dumbounet chéri, répondait Harry. Jamais cette pute d'Hermione ne nous empêchera de baiser. Je t'aime trop pour perdre une seconde de bon temps avec toi. Allez on change de place.

Ce fut le moment que choisit Hermione, au bord de l'évanouissement, pour faire remarquer sa présence.

- Non mais ça va pas! beugla t-elle. Vous êtes tous les deux plus morts que vifs et vous continuez à vous emmancher comme des gros porcs. Vous êtes vraiment cinglés!

Harry allait répliquer lorsque Dumbledore l'interrompit.

- Non, Harrychou, ne l'écoute pas. Laisse moi t'enculer. Si je dois crever, je préfère autant que ce soit en te baisant.

Hermione était trop médusée pour faire le moindre geste. Elle dut subir la vue des ruades de Dumbledore sur Harry, qui hurlait son plaisir comme jamais:

- Putain! Là je prends vraiment mon pied! C'est pas comme la fois où je t'ai baisé dans le Poudlard Express. Mon Dumbounet, lui, il sait s'y prendre.

- Tais toi Harry, haleta Dumbledore. Laisse moi jouir en toi tranquillement.

Hermione, face à tant de folie, perdait sa volonté. Elle commit l'erreur de baisser sa garde et Dumbledore en profita.

- Vas y Harry maintenant, pousse! hurla t-il.

Harry fit ce qui lui était demandé et une baguette magique surgit subitement de son anus. Dumbledore s'en empara et, avant qu'Hermione n'ait pu esquisser le moindre geste, elle se trouvait désarmée et immobilisée, à la merci des deux tarés.

- Pauvre miss Granger, dit Dumbledore. Non contente d'être moche, vous êtes totalement stupide. Ainsi, notre petite ruse a marché. Vous devriez pourtant savoir que ça fait plus de cinquante ans que je n'ai pas réussi à bander et que, par conséquent, je ne pouvais pas être en train d'enculer mon petit Harrychounet, bien que ce ne soit pas l'envie qui m'en manque. Enfin... Vas-y Harry, elle est à toi.

Harry s'approcha de Hermione, l'air menaçant, malgré son bras en moins.

- Où est mon bras, salope?

A cette question, bien que prisonnière, elle sentit la colère l'envahir à nouveau.

- Je l'ai planté dans le cul de Rusard, cria t-elle. Ca lui a fait les pieds à ce fils de pute! Attends que je te chope l'autre! Je le foutrai dans le cul de ton Dumbledore adoré et je te le ferai bouffer.

- Si tu crois que je ne sais pas quel goût a le cul d'Albus..., répliqua Harry. Mais à nous deux maintenant. Tu vas en baver ma petite.

Il s'approcha d'Hermione, se secoua le paquet pour le faire durcir et se mit à violer la pauvre fille avec frénésie, non sans lui balancer des coups de poing dans la gueule. La malheureuse ne pouvait rien faire, tout juste ravaler ses larmes dans l'espoir d'une future vengeance qui était, hélas, bien maigre. Pourquoi, en effet, le directeur de Poudlard la laisserait-il en vie après de tels actes? Il la tuerait ou bien la ferait enfermer en l'accusant des meurtres dont son père était l'auteur. Quel poids sa frêle parole peut-elle avoir contre celle, en béton armé, de Dumbledore. Pendant ce temps, ce vieux porc, trop heureux de voir son petit favori prendre son pied avec une élève qu'il détestait, tentait désespérément de se faire bander pour mieux profiter du spectacle. Mais 150 ans de Pastis avaient eu raison de sa virilité. Il abandonna sa vaine tentative, attendit que Harry ait giclé son foutre dans la gueule de la pauvre Hermione et pointa une baguette menaçante sur elle.

- Cette fois, dit-il, c'est fini ma petite. Tes souffrances s'arrêtent ici. Tu vas rejoindre la longue liste de ceux que ton père a tué. Adieu! Avada Kedav...

Mais avant qu'il n'ait pu achever la formule, un éclair surgit et Dumbledore tomba à la renverse, désarmé. Le sol trembla comme si un banc de baleines venait de s'y échouer. Harry s'était déjà précipité pour venir en aide à son amant. Mais le sauveur d'Hermione s'interposa violemment.

- Avada Kedavra!

L'éclair de lumière verte frappa Harry, qui tomba raide mort. Dumbledore poussa un cri horrible, se leva et se précipita sur le corps de celui qu'il avait tant aimé en pleurant toutes les larmes de son corps.

- Harrychounet, mon petit coeur, pleurnichait-il en se vautrant sur lui. Pourquoi toi? Pourquoi? Eh mais... Mais... Je bande! Je bande! Oh merci mon dieu!

L'occasion était trop belle. Dumbledore retourna le cadavre encore tiède d'Harry et se mit à l'enculer comme un gros sauvage. 150 ans pour découvrir qu'il était nécrophile, le pauvre vieux était vraiment givré !

Hermione, quant à elle, demeurait béate de stupéfaction, car celui qui lui avait sauvé la vie, c'était...

- Draco! Mais, enfin qu'est ce qui se passe? Je rêve!

Draco lui sourit avec bienveillance, du moins en apparence, avant de s'expliquer.

- Oui, c'est vrai, je t'ai sauvé la vie, Granger. Mais ne va pas croire que je l'ai fait par pure bonté d'âme. Je te trouve toujours aussi laide, stupide et vulgaire. Mais je détestais encore plus Harry. Quant à Dumbledore (il lorgna avec une pointe de mépris le vieux qui s'excitait sur le cadavre d'Harry), sa mort permettra à Poudlard de gagner à sa tête un directeur digne de ce nom. Ne te fais pas d'illusion Granger, si je n'ai pas le choix, je te ferai porter le chapeau.

Hermione s'effondra. Comment le sort pouvait-il à ce point s'acharner sur elle? Dès que quelqu'un semblait prendre son parti, il finissait toujours par se retourner contre elle.

- Et maintenant, dit Draco en se tournant vers Dumbledore, tu vas crever, vieille loque. Avada Kedavra!

L'éclair toucha Dumbledore au moment où celui-ci balançait sa purée dans les entrailles inertes de Harry. Il était mort, mais non sans avoir connu son premier orgasme depuis plus de cinquante ans.

Le visage très dur de Draco se radoucit subitement, comme il regardait Hermione. Il s'apprétait à dire quelque chose lorsqu'un coup de feu se fit entendre. Draco s'affaissa, touché à la jambe. Derrière lui se trouvait le père d'Hermione, son fusil à la main.

- Papa, s'écria Hermione. Mais je croyais que tu étais mort! Oh papa je suis tellement...

- Je vois que tu n'as pas renoncé à Satan, petite catin, rugit-il en envoyant une torgnole à sa fille. Tu es toujours là faire des cochonneries avec des garçons. Tu tiens vraiment de ta mère. Elle non plus ne croyait pas aux forces maléfiques du sexe.

- Mais papa, sanglota Hermione, je n'ai rien fait, je voulais justement tuer tous les hommes qui m'avaient faite souffrir. Je te l'avais promis...

- Ta gueule! cria le dentiste. J'ai bien vu que tu avais fait des efforts et je me suis bien branlé quand tu t'es faite baiser par le petit brun à lunettes. Mais tu ne t'es même pas défendue, espèce de trainée! Et celui-là (il désigna Draco), lui aussi, t'aurais aimé qu'il t'encule! Putain, je vais lui faire la peau!

- Pitié monsieur, implorait Draco. J'ai quand même sauvé la vie de votre fille...

- Elle ne le méritait pas, suppôt de Satan, hurla le père. Dis moi Hermione, qu'est ce que je dois faire de lui?

Hermione hésita. Il lui avait réellement sauvé la vie mais c'était dans son propre intérêt. Finalement, il n'avait réussi qu'à l'humilier un peu plus...

- tue le, chuchota t-elle.

- Non! hurla Draco.

Le coup de feu partit en atteignant Draco dans le ventre. Celui-ci s'effondra face contre terre et dans un murmure à peine audible, il dit:

- Pardon Hermione, je t'aimais. J'ai été trop orgueilleux... hhhhh...

Il était mort. Hermione ne savait que penser désormais. Elle tomba à terre et se mit à pleurer.

- Pourquoi moi, pourquoi, sanglotait-elle.

- Reprends toi, petite pute, lui cria son père en lui donnant des coups de pied dans le ventre. Tout ça,c'est ta faute. Dieu t'a puni et c'est bien fait pour toi!

- Va t-en papa, Va t-en! hurla t-elle en se relevant. Je ne veux plus jamais te voir. Sors de ma vie!

Et avec une rapidité prodigieuse, elle bondit, arracha le fusil des mains de son père et le menaça, quoiqu'elle sût qu'elle n'aurait pas le coeur à le tuer.

- Dégage, et ne reviens plus jamais, dit-elle.

Son père sortit doucement de la pièce et disparut dans l'obscurité des couloirs. Hermione posa l'arme à terre et sanglota amèrement. C'est le moment que choisirent Tonks et Maugrey pour débarquer...

à suivre...


	13. Chapitre 13

Hello à tous! C'est Nymphadora

Merci à tous pour vos reviews! Voilà la suite tant attendue de la vie de Hermione la pute!

Merci à MisssMalfoy, Lord Aragoth, cheyna pour leur reviews!  
**  
**CHAPITRE 13: Comment Hermione est envoyé au Tribunal

Quelque part dans Poudlard, Rogue et Karkaroff s'entretenaient:

- Granger va se faire découvrir par Voldemort et il veut la mettre en prison!

- Je suis certain qu'il veut l'envoyer à Azkaban! fit Rogue.

- Mais c'est injuste! répondit Igor: nous ne l'avons pas faite encore souffrir autant que nous le voulions! Elle a tué notre Rusard et notre Viktor! Elle doit souffrir jusqu'à la mort! Un baiser de détraqueur n'est rien du tout! La souffrance n'est souffrance que si l'on est conscient et avec un baiser du Détraqueur, Hermione ne sera plus consciente! Elle sera heureuse! C'est injuste! Il faut faire quelque chose!

- Vous avez raison! fit une voix qui sortait de nul part, ma fille doit souffrir encore plus! Elle ne mérite pas le Baiseur du Détraqueur!

- Le Baiser, rectifia Rogue.

- Oh oui!

Le père de Hermione se rua soudainement sur Rogue en le couvrant de baiser. Karkaroff, surpris, ne fit d'abord pas un geste mais prenant conscience de ce qui venait de se passer, se jeta à son tour sur Rogue pour le couvrir de baisers. C'est ainsi qu'un sport à trois se déroula en plein milieu de Poudlard... Mais les élèves s'en foutaient royalement: une rumeur courait que Dumbledore était mort et ils fêtaient donc ça en buvant de la vodka et en fumant des pétards.

- Eh, Crabb, fit Goyle déjà saoul avec son dixième verre à la main, regarde qui est là-bas! C'est Neville! On va le charrier un peu!

- Eh Neville, viens fumer un pétard avec nous! l'invita Crabb.

- Mais, je... c'est la première fois que je vais fumer et... tenta Neville qui tremblait devant les deux porcs qui étaient à moitié dans un état de transe à cause de l'alcool.

- Allez espèce de salle morveux, fume ou sinon je te castre! le menaça Goyle.

- Bien...

Neville tira un coup mais comme c'était la première fois qu'il faisait ça, il s'étouffa et se plia en deux devant deux zigotos de Serpentard qui riaient comme deux gros porc qu'ils étaient.

- Vraiment, je n'aime pas ça, fit Neville. Je préfère nettement ça!

Soudain, le Gryffondor sortit une grosse seringue de trente centimètres et commença à se piquer nerveusement.

- Mmm, c'est vraiment bon! Ça soulage! disait-il. Puis comme les deux gorilles de Serpentard étaient paralysés d'étonnement, Neville en profita pour les piquer. Mais la dose de drogue contenue dans la seringue étant trop élevée pour un débutant, Crabb et Goyle s'écroulèrent, morts sous le choc d'une trop forte dose de jouissance...

- Ha- ha! rigola Neville qui trébucha dans un gros tas noir.

Le gros tas noir en question, c'était le groupe de Rogue et Karkaroff qui faisaient une partie de danse folklorique avec le père de Hermione. Rogue avait mis son sexe dans le postérieur de Karkaroff qui avait mis le sien dans celui du père de Hermione qui avait mis le sien dans celui de Rogue... Bref ça faisait un cercle parfait. Ils chantaient tous trois à tue tête "il était un petit navire" comme des beaufs et ils s'étaient même déshabillés. Les trois nudistes se masturbèrent ensuite chacun leur tour et s'envoyèrent du sperme sur le visage. Le tout avec un grand sourire.

Une fois le visage tout blanc, les trois adultes s'arrêtèrent et soufflèrent un peu. Puis ils se regardèrent dans les yeux d'un air complice: de l'amitié venait de naître entre ces trois compagnons de sexe. C'était vraiment beau à voir. Trois adultes responsables, tous blanc de sperme, souriants jusqu'aux oreilles, et se léchant le corps tour à tour: quel beau spectacle! Les élèves regardaient tous en buvant et dansant autour de leurs nouvelles idoles.

- Dites-moi où est Azkaban, je dois aller chercher ma fille! fit soudain le père de Hermione.

Karkaroff lui expliqua comment s'y rendre quand soudain, d'on ne sait où, le père de Hermione brandit un fusil et commença à tirer à l'aveuglette. Tout ceux qui se trouvaient à son passage furent tués. Rogue et Karkaroff n'eurent pas eut le temps de réagir: eux aussi, ils furent touchés.

- Toi aussi, mon frère... soupira Rogue en voyant Igor saigner à flot.

- Oui, moi aussi, j'ai été touché... soupira Karkaroff.

Les deux mangemorts se serrèrent la main dans un dernière effort et crièrent en direction des élèves qui tentaient en vain de s'enfuir:

- Mes chers élèves n'oubliez jamais: TIME IS SEX!

Puis ils moururent. Le père de Hermione arrêta de tirer et regarda le carnage qu'il avait fait d'un air plutôt satisfait. Il trempa sa main dans du sang puis la lécha délicieusement.  
- Vous disiez vouloir sauver ma fille mais en vérité, vous ne vouliez que me baiser, espèce de suppôts de Satan!  
Disant ses mots, le père de Hermione arracha les pénis de Rogue et de Karkaroff pour les dévorer tout crus: il faisait ça car il pensait qu'en mangeant le pénis de ses victimes, il acquerrait la force sexuelle que possédaient ceux-là...

À l'infirmerie, Hermione était toujours là, ne sachant que faire lorsqu'elle entendit deux personnes entrer.

- Eh, regarde Maugy! fit la voix fluette de Tonks. C'est Dumby et Harrychou qui sont par terre!

- Les pauvres! fit aussi la voix de Maugrey.

Hermione se cacha sous un lit de l'infirmerie de peur qu'on ne la surprenne et qu'elle soit de nouveau assaillie de coup de sperme comme d'habitude. Elle vit de sa cachette les deux membres de l'Ordre du Phénix s'approcher des corps.

- Y'a aussi Malefoy, remarqua Maugrey de mauvaise humeur.

- On s'en fiche de Malefoy! fit Tonks, ce qui compte, c'est Dumbledore et Harry! On va leur montrer ce que c'est que d'être aussi cons qu'eux! Je les déteste!

Criant ces mots, Nymphadora se mit à ruer de coup de pieds les corps inertes de Dumbledore et Harry. Hermione qui espionnait du dessous du lit vit du sang gicler du bras manquant de Harry. L'infirmerie se transformait peu à peu en une mare de sang.

- Vous aimez ça, les coups, hein! Criaient Tonks et Maugrey en coeur tout en tapant, quand un miaulement se fit entendre.

- Pattenrond! s'étonna Hermione. Elle Hermione soulagé de voir que son Chat allait bien.

- Ah, Maître! fit Maugrey, je vois que nous n'avons pas le temps de nous amuser!

- Oui, il faut trouver la Salope qui a tué Dumbledore à ma place! fit Pattenrond qui avait apparemment aussi appris à parler, en plus d'avoir appris à transplaner.

- Oui, Maître: elle ne doit pas être loin! fit Tonks en se penchant sous le lit où justement Hermione se cachait...

- Oh, merde! fit Hermione qui n'eut pas le temps de réagir et qui se fit donc attraper comme une conne.

- Lâchez-moi! fit Hermione. Je n'ai rien fait! Je n'ai jamais tué!J'ai essayé mais je n'ai pas pu!

- Sale petite vermine! fit Maugrey en assommant Hermione d'un coup de poing, arrête tes mensonges et tu vas me sucer comme une bonne pute!

- Ouais, tu vas le sucer! renchérit Tonks, et si jamais tu le suces plus mal que moi, il va te faire pendre! Tonks rit ensuite comme une démente. Moi, je suis la Reine des putes, mais toi tu n'es qu'une connasse sans cervelle qui ne sait rien de la Vérité!

- Mais vous êtes fous! Lâchez-moi! Pattenrond! fit Hermione espérant trouver un ami en son chat.

- Tu te trompes, Hermione chérie! fit Pattenrond de la même voix caverneuse que tout à l'heure. C'est toi qui m'appelles Pattenrond depuis que tu m'as acheté mais tu dois savoir que j'ai déjà un nom!

- Que...?

- Mais malheureusement, mon nom est si effroyable que personne n'ose le prononcer!

Puis le chat prit une forme humaine... Hermione n'en crut pas ses yeux: Pattenrond! C'était c'était...

- VOLDEMORT!

- Oui, Hermione et je vais te faire payer la fois où tu m'a fais bouffer de l'Elfe de maison! C'était vraiment dégueulasse! En plus l'elfe était crevée! Je l'aurais peut-être plus apprécié vivant!

- Non, c'est pas vrai! C'est un cauchemar! criait Hermione.

- Mmmmh, tu aimerais bien, n'est-ce pas! sourit Tonks. Allons, nous allons t'emmener au tribunal pour qu'on te foute en prison!

- Tu verras, tu seras vite jugée, continuait Maugrey, d'habitude les sales putes comme toi, elle vont direct à Azkaban!

- Mais vous et Voldemort , c'est vous qui irez en prison! répliqua vivement Hermione. Vous êtes recherché, vous êtes l'ennemi publique numéro un!

- C'est ce que tu crois! ricana Voldemort, tu ne sais pas qu'en vérité, le ministère m'appartient!

- C'est pas vrai! Je suis maudite!

Voldemort et compagnie transplanèrent en direction du Tribunal de Pré au Lard: maintenant que Dumbledore était mort, Poudlard était vraiment mal protégé: tout le monde pouvait transplaner sans problème.

à suivre!

Review please! et à toi le prochain chapitre, Snivellus!


	14. Chapitre 14

Hello!

Merci à tous pour vos reviews! Surtout continuez de reviewer ;-) sinon, Nymphadora vous menace de ne pas écrire la suite! lol.

Merci à Satanika et Lord Aragoth pour leur reviews! ;-) Et aussi à tous nos lecteurs! Voilà la suite! bonne lecture

Chapitre 14 . Comment Hermione est envoyée à Azkaban.

Le tribunal de Pré-au-Lard était à l'image de ses environs, petit et miteux. Tous les délinquants du coin étaient entassés dans le hall, dans l'attente de leur jugement. Lorsqu'ils virent Hermione, accompagnée de deux prétendus Aurors, leur passer devant, ils lui crachèrent grassement dessus. Et comme la moitié des habitants de Pré-au-Lard étaient tuberculeux, la pauvre Hermione se retrouva bientôt couverte de glaires sanguinolentes. Tonks et Maugrey la poussaient en se moquant d'elle, encourageant même les gens à l'humilier un peu plus. Un alcoolique notoire, qui venait de passer les cinq dernières heures à boire de la bière, la compissa sans aucune gêne, pour le plus grand plaisir des deux Mangemorts. Lorsqu'elle pénétra dans la salle d'audience, Hermione pleurait et grelottait, ce qui n'émut pas le moins du monde l'assemblée qui remplissait la pièce. "Le procès du siècle", comme l'annonçait déjà la "Gazette du Sorcier", allait débuter. Hermione fut placée sur un banc devant le groupe des magistrats.

- Levez-vous pour accueillir l'honorable juge Umbridge, fit une voix sur sa droite.

Hermione leva les yeux. Umbridge, rayonnante, venait de faire son entrée et se dirigeait vers le siège qui lui était réservé sans la quitter du regard.

- Vous pouvez vous asseoir, dit-elle calmement. Affaire numéro 412503. Ministère de la magie contre Hermione Granger.

- Marcel Granger pour la partie civile, fit une voix sur la gauche d'Hermione.

- Papa! cria Hermione Mais qu'est-ce...

- Accusé, silence! beugla Umbridge. Gardes!

Trois types musclés qu'Hermione n'avait pas encore remarqués se ruèrent sur elle et la frappèrent à coup de matraque. Après cinq minutes de mauvais traitements, le visage d'Hermione baignait dans le sang. Son père la contemplait en se massant furieusement l'entrejambe.

- Ca suffit, dit calmement Umbridge. J'espère que vous avez compris que vous n'êtes pas en position de force, Miss Granger. Vous m'avez piégée au début de l'année mais vous ne m'aurez pas cette fois-ci. Mais si vous avez des questions, allez-y, je vous donne la parole.

- Vu que même mon père est contre moi, sanglota Hermione, puis-je savoir qui me défendra?

- C'est vrai, miss Granger, admit Umbridge, la loi prévoit un avocat pour tous. Nous vous en avons commis deux d'office qui ne devraient pas tarder à arriver. Ah tiens, les voilà d'ailleurs.

Luna Lovegood venait de faire une entrée très remarquée dans la salle d'audience, non qu'elle possédât un charisme particulier mais sa tenue de pompom girl qu'elle avait oubliée de retirer pour l'occasion ainsi que son air extrêmement niais lui donnait une certaine prestance. A côté d'elle, Cho Chang affichait un mépris qu'on aurait pu palper tant elle semblait hautaine. Hermione sentit le sol s'ouvrir sous ses pieds et des sueurs froides lui couler le long du dos.

- Quoi! Luna et Cho? cria-t-elle. Mais c'est insensé! On a le même âge!

- Ce sont les deux seules personnes qui ont accepté de vous défendre, déclara Umbridge en faisant signe aux gardes.

Hermione dut à nouveau subir l'assaut de leur matraque. Son père, qui lorgnait le tout visiblement très excité, ôta sa ceinture, sauta de son siège et vint prêter main forte aux vigiles.

-Attendez, vous vous y prenez mal, dit-il en arrachant sa matraque à l'un deux.

Il tenta d'enfoncer l'arme entre les jambes de sa fille, qui gueulait à se déchirer les tympans, tout en lui fouettant la poitrine avec sa ceinture. Soudain, il poussa un cri d'orgasme et, en essuyant d'un revers de main le sperme qui coulait de la braguette de son jean déjà cradot, il regagna sa place.

- Bien, dit Umbridge avec un sourire. Je crois que Miss Granger n'entravera plus la bonne marche du procès avec ses remarques intempestives, désormais. Nous pouvons commencer.

En effet, Hermione se jura de rester muette comme une tombe tant qu'on ne lui adresserait pas la parole.

- Maître Granger, reprit Umbridge. Lisez nous les chefs d'accusation.

Monsieur Granger se leva, rota bruyamment pour s'éclaircir la gorge et lut:

- Hermione Granger est accusée de sévices et d'homicide volontaire avec circonstances aggravantes sur les personnes de: Germaine Granger, Viktor Krum, cinq hommes moldus, Ron Weasley, Pompom Pomfresh, Winky l'Elfe de maison, Fillius Flitwick, Lavande Brown, Parvati Patil, Argus Rusard, Harry Potter, Albus Dumbledore, Draco Malfoy, Vincent Crabbe, Gregory Goyle, Sévérus Rogue et Igor Karkaroff.

A l'annonce des noms, Umbridge faillit s'étouffer avec son café.

-Ah quand même! Suffoqua-t-elle. La défense a-t-elle quelque chose à déclarer avant que l'on appelle les témoins à la barre?

- Rien du tout, dit Cho en se levant, malgré les regards stupéfaits que lui lançait Hermione. L'accusée plaide coupable et demande qu'on la tue en lui arrachant les ongles un à un et en la plongeant dans un chaudron rempli d'huile bouillante.

- Eh mais c'est f..., commença Hermione avant de se raviser.

Elle avait toujours su que Cho la détestait et se rendait bien compte qu'elle lui en voulait de la mort de Harry et ferait tout pour la faire condamner. Mais Hermione ne voulait pas risquer de nouveaux coups de matraque. Elle se défendrait lorsqu'elle serait appelée à la barre. Inutile de compter sur Luna de toute façon, qui s'amusait pour l'heure à faire mousser de la salive sur le bout de sa langue.

- Très bien, miss Chang, ricana Umbridge. Nous verrons cela. Maître Granger, vous pouvez appeler votre premier témoin.

- Alors, j'appelle à la barre le professeur Miverva Macgonagall.

Le professeur Macgonagall s'avança dans l'allée, prêta serment, et vint se placer à la barre en fusillant Hermione du regard, elle qui faisait l'erreur de la croire bienveillante.

- Professeur Macgonagall, qu'avez vous à dire sur l'accusée? demanda Mr Granger.

- C'est une crapule! s'emporta Macgonagall.

- Objection! tonna Cho. Le terme se sale pute me parait plus approprié.

- Objection retenue, déclara Umbridge. Professeur, je vous prie de surveiller votre langage à l'avenir.

- C'est vrai, c'est une sale pute! s'écria Macgonagall. Toujours à faire sa belle devant les autres élèves pour leur prouver qu'elle est meilleure qu'eux! Et puis, elle a tué le professeur Dumbledore! Et tous les autres aussi! Et puis (elle se mit à pleurer), elle a tué Rusard. Si vous saviez comme il me manque, madame le Juge. Le soir souvent, je me changeais en chat et quand il était un peu bourré, il me confondait avec sa miss Teigne et m'enfonçait ses goulots de bouteille dans le cul avant de m'enculer profondément. Si vous aviez entendu comme je miaulais mon plaisir. Et cette pute, cette conne, elle a tout gâché...

Macgonagall se leva brusquement et se rua hors de la salle en pleurant. Et tous les jurés pleuraient aussi, émus par le discours à fleur de peau de cette brave femme. Même Umbridge laissa échapper une larmichette avant de se reprendre brusquement.

- Désolée pour les avocats de la défense mais vous ne pourrez pas interroger ce témoin là.

Cho haussa les épaules l'air de dire "on s'en fout, ça fera gagner du temps".

- Un autre témoin, maître Granger? demanda Umbridge.

- Oui, madame le Juge, répondit-il avec déférence. Mais il s'agit d'un témoin un peu spécial. Je demanderai à toutes les personnes présentes de se souvenir qu'il a été convoqué ici en vue de ce procès et uniquement pour cela. Il ne pourra en aucun cas être poursuivi par cette cour.

- C'est entendu, Maitre Granger, dit Umbridge, je m'en porte garante.

- Alors, repris Granger, j'appelle Voldemort à la barre.

Des murmures ébahis se firent entendre dans toute la salle et Umbridge faillit tomber de son siège, alors que l'homme, enveloppé dans une vaste cape noire, prenait sa place.

- Monsieur Voldemort, commença le père d'Hermione, pouvez-vous nous dire comment vous avez rencontré l'accusé.

- Eh bien, comme vous le savez, répondit Voldemort d'une voix mal assurée, je suis le sorcier le plus craint de ma génération. Mais il y a quatre ans de ça, je suis tombé amoureux de Miss Teigne. J'ai commencé à vivre une double vie. Tantôt, j'étais le redoutable Voldemort, tantôt j'étais l'amant éperdu de la chatte de Rusard. Au bout d'un moment, j'en ai eu marre de me faire labourer les couilles pas ses griffes, alors je me suis moi-même transformé en chat. Mais un jour, Rusard m'a surpris en train de baiser Miss Teigne. Mort de jalousie, il m'a endormi avant que j'aie pu reprendre ma forme humaine et il m'a vendu à un marchand du chemin de Traverse, qui lui, m'a vendu à cette petite conne. C'était un mal pour un bien. Ca m'a permis de m'infiltrer incognito à Poudlard et de mener à bien quelques une de mes pires machinations. Mais j'ai aussi pu être témoin des atrocités commises par cette psychopathe. J'étais là quand elle a arraché un bras à Harry Potter et qu'elle l'a enfoncé dans le cul de Rusard. Ma miss Teigne en est morte de chagrin... Je ne lui pardonnerai jamais à cette petite pute de Granger...

- Bien monsieur Voldemort, dit le père d'Hermione. Je n'ai plus de questions.

- Objection! gueula Cho. Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Doit-Pas-Prononcer-Le-Nom en sait plus, c'est évident. Je suis sûre que grâce à lui, on pourrait condamner cette salope, heu..., ma cliente, à une mort douloureuse. On pourrait au pire la condamner à un baiser de détraqueur!

- Parfait, miss Chang. dit Umbridge. Le témoin est à vous.

Cho, comme d'habitude prit son petit air supérieur et commença à interroger Voldemort avec violence.

- Est-ce vrai, monsieur, qu'Hermione a fait plus que vous ne le prétendez? Est-ce vrai que, pendant trois ans, la nuit venue, elle vous prostituait à tous les zoophiles de Poudlard? Est-ce vrai que vous avez dû supporter dans vos entrailles la bite de presque tous les professeurs de l'école? Est-ce vrai que parfois, lorsque vous reveniez, l'anus en sang, elle continuait à y introduire ses doigts tout en vous frottant à son vagin?

Voldemort avait baissé la tête. Il tremblait, prêt à craquer. Soudain, il se leva et hurla avec une violence inouïe:

- Oui c'est vrai! C'est vrai. Qu'elle crève cette chienne, avec tout ce qu'elle m'a fait subir.

Le pauvre... Il affectait de sangloter comme un bébé tandis qu'Hermione, révoltée d'un tel mensonge, commençait à entrevoir l'ampleur de la machination destinée à la faire condamner au pire des châtiments. Elle garda pourtant le silence, se réservant le moment où elle pourrait se défendre de vive voix sans risquer une violente réprimande.

Un vigile raccompagna vers la sortie le terrible Voldemort, qui pleurnichait doucement, tandis que le père de Hermione annonçait déjà son témoin suivant.

- Madame le Juge, si vous le permettez, je serai mon prochain témoin.

- Très bien, répondit, Umbridge, si vous voulez.

S'ensuivit une mascarade qui fit honte à Hermione. Son père était complètement cinglé et il le prouva au monde entier. Il se plaça devant la barre et demanda:

- Qu'avez vous à dire sur l'accusée?

Puis il courut se placer derrière la barre et répondit:

- C'est un suppôt de Satan, un démon. Il faut la brûler.

Il se replaça devant la barre et reprit:

- Pourquoi a-t-elle tué tous ces gens selon vous?

Essoufflé et tout rouge, il se remit derrière la barre.

- Je suis sûr qu'elle a tué sa mère parce qu'elle lui faisait de la concurrence sur le trottoir, cria-t-il. Et c'est vrai que ma femme suçait bien mieux que cette petite garce. Quant aux autres, elle les a butés parce qu'ils refusaient de coucher avec elle 24h/24. Il faut dire que c'est une sacrée salope. Quand elle veut quelque chose, elle est prête à tout pour l'avoir. Si tu réchappes à ça, je te ferai la peau moi-même, sale démon. J'ai honte que tu sois ma fille.

Hermione sanglotait doucement. Comment son père pouvait-il mentir à ce point? Comment pouvait-il souhaiter qu'elle meure dans les pires souffrances?

- Bien! fit Umbridge. Avant que nous n'appelions l'accusée à la barre, la défense a-t-elle des témoins?

- Non, madame le Juge, répondit Cho en souriant. L'accusée a une fâcheuse tendance à tuer tous ses amis, alors...

Hermione se savait perdue, désormais. Mais peut-être pourrait-elle s'efforcer de faire commuer sa peine, une fois à la barre.

- Bon, eh bien Miss Granger, veuillez vous avancer, dit Umbridge.

Hermione se leva, prêta serment et s'assit à la barre, prête à en découdre avec son père.

- Miss Granger, commença son père, je crois que tout le monde ici se pose la même question : pourquoi les avez vous tous tués?

- Ce n'est pas moi la responsable, papa, répondit calmement Hermione. Pour les cinq moldus, je les ai tués parce qu'ils voulaient me violer. Quant à Rusard, il n'a pas arrêté de me violer depuis le début de l'année scolaire. J'ai craqué, je l'admets. Les autres, tu sais très bien que c'est toi qui les as tués.

- Petite salope, comment oses-tu? rugit son père. Il se rua sur elle et entreprit de la gifler violemment, bientôt imité par les gardes qui, sur l'ordre d'Umbridge, lui brisèrent deux ou trois côtes avec leur matraque.

- Contrôlez vous, miss Granger, cria Umbridge après que ses sbires se furent retirés, si vous ne voulez pas être condamnée pour outrage à magistrat.

- C'est trop injuste, marmonna-t-elle avec les quelques dents qui lui restaient. Je dis la vérité! C'est lui le meurtrier!

Cette fois, la salle entière, qui ne supportait plus les "insolences" d'Hermione, se jeta sur elle en la piétinant et en balançant des coups de pied dans ses côtes brisées. Elle se tortillait de douleur en chialant. Umbridge dut rappeler les gardes pour faire revenir le calme, mais seulement après avoir piétiné le visage d'Hermione avec ses talons aiguille, manquant de peu de lui crever un oeil.

- Je crois, reprit son père, que l'accusée vient de faire une éclatante démonstration de sa mauvaise foi. Elle est coupable, c'est évident.

Ce sur quoi Cho renchérit:

- Je suis d'accord avec l'accusation. Ma cliente est coupable, ça ne fait aucun doute. Messieurs les jurés, je vous demande de la punir comme il se doit.

La pauvre Hermione ne pouvait même pas protester puisqu'elle était à moitié évanouie. Les jurés se retirèrent pour délibérer, suivis de près par le père et par Cho qui étaient censés veiller au bon déroulement des opérations. Il régnait dans la salle d'audience un tel chahut qu'on n'entendit pas les coups de feu dans la salle de délibération. Moins de cinq minutes plus tard, le père de Hermione reparut seul, la chemise tâchée de sang, et déclara en toussotant.

- Eh bien... Les jurés ainsi que mademoiselle Chang ont décidé de partir subitement car ils avaient tous oublié qu'ils avaient rendez-vous chez le dentiste. Mais avant, ils m'ont annoncé leur verdict.

- Très bien, dites le nous, déclara Umbridge sans se poser plus de questions.

- Eh bien l'accusée Hermione Granger est déclarée coupable d'homicide volontaire avec circonstances aggravantes et elle est par conséquent condamnée à la détention à vie dans la prison d'Azkaban.

Le verdict fit un véritable tollé. Tout le monde s'attendait à la peine de mort ou au baiser du détraqueur, et beaucoup trouvèrent le verdict trop clément.

- Toutes mes félicitations, dit Luna, qui n'avait rien compris, en tendant à Hermione une main constellée de bave, de morve et de crottes de nez.

Hermione, qui ne se rendait pas compte de ce qui lui arrivait, dut être raccompagnée par un escadron de magiciens au service du ministère. C'est alors que l'on se rendit compte que tous les jurés ainsi que Cho avaient été tués à coup de fusil dans la salle de délibération. Dans la main du premier juré se trouvait un papier qui aurait du condamner Hermione à mort. Mais trop tard. La sentence était déjà prononcée et son père avait disparu.

Lentement, Hermione se préparait à plonger en enfer.

à suivre...

Reviewez S.V.P, même juste pour dire que vous avez lu! ;-) Parce que sinon Nymphadora va jamais faire la suite de cette fic! --

Bon allez, a :)

Snivellus


	15. Chapitre 15

Hello tout le monde!

Ce chapitre, c'est Nymphadora qui parle:

Ah bah... voilà des reviews Un peu de chantage ne fait pas de mal! lol. En tous cas, merci à MisssMalfoy, Serafina Malfoy, Lord Aragoth, Pug de Crydee, always coca cola et Para d'avoir bien voulu nous reviewer! lol -

Alors, je vais vous annoncer que la fin de l'histoire est proche... très proche! Et comme je vous l'ai dit au tout premier chapitre, un peu de romance est prévu... ainsi, les amateurs de romances vont être bientôt servit! (pas encore dans ce chapitre, en tout cas, )

Voilà voilà... et donc, bonne lecture!

CHAPITRE 15: Comment Hermione continue de rêver

Traînée par les cheveux, Hermione fut envoyée à Azkaban. Les gardes, des mangemorts - vu que le Tribunal et le ministère avaient été achetés par Voldemort, traversèrent le long couloir avec Hermione qui criait de douleur. Elle avait des blessures partout et ses côtes la faisaient souffrir de plus en plus. Elle sentait qu'elle allait bientôt mourir d'épuisement. Mais sa vie avait été tellement dure que cette mort serait une consolation.

- Allez pauvre conne, va dans ta cage! fit l'un des gardes en jetant Hermione dans une salle toute grise.

Hermione cria de douleur. Ses côtes cassées s'étaient brisées davantage. Elle allait mourir, elle en était certaine maintenant. Hermione était au bord des larmes, prête à pleurer... Pourquoi? Elle aurait préféré dix mille fois mourir plutôt que de vivre dans ce cauchemar sans espoir! Pourquoi pleurait-elle? De douleur? non... ce n'était pas ça.

Seule derrière les barreaux, Hermione souffrait. Quand soudain, une ombre s'approcha d'elle. Un détraqueur. Hermione sentit que bientôt elle allait recevoir le baiser fatal qui allait faire d'elle une poupée sans conscience et sans sentiments. Un sourire illumina son visage à moitié défiguré. Pourtant, le détraqueur ne fit que se pencher sur Hermione pour l'ausculter. Il la pansa ensuite et lui mit les côtes en place. Hermione ne savait plus ce qui était en train de se passer: le détraqueur était en train de la soigner! Un monstre, l'une des créatures les plus détestées du monde, était en train de la soigner!

Le monstre s'en alla aussi rapidement et aussi discrètement qu'il était venu. Sans rien dire. Sans mots (peut-être ne savait-il pas parler?). Sans un regard (peut-être n'avait-il pas d'yeux?). Tout ce qu'avait perçu Hermione de son sauveur était sa peau grise, couverte d'écailles et ses lèvres couleur rouille. Il était vraiment affreux à voir. Sa main - Hermione l'avait sentie lorsqu'il la touchât pour la soigner – était glaciale comme s'il était mort et toute maigre comme celle d'une momie. Le détraqueur avait tout pour inspirer le dégoût. Et pourtant... C'était le seul qui se montrait gentil gratuitement avec Hermione.

Mais peut-être n'était-ce qu'une apparence tout comme Sirius qui semblait au début vouloir l'aider mais qui en fait n'avait fait qu'abuser d'elle... Hermione soupira malgré elle et attendit que le temps passe. Elle était malheureuse. Elle repensait à son enfance. Au temps où tout était normal, où elle était encore heureuse avec ses parents.

Sa mère était très jolie et elle l'aimait. Tout était de sa faute... Hermione versa une larme. Pourquoi avait-elle voulu aller voir Viktor Krum un soir? Pourquoi avait-elle sauté par la fenêtre pour rejoindre son petit ami? Si elle était restée avec sa mère, jamais elle ne serait morte! Au début, elle s'était forcée à croire que c'était son père qui avait tuée sa mère mais il était clair que c'était de sa faute.

- Peut-être que papa a raison, murmura Hermione, je ne suis peut-être qu'un suppôt de Satan et Dieu me châtie pour avoir fait de la peine et causé la mort de celle qui m'aimait le plus sur Terre! Papa... excuse moi!

Car c'était depuis la mort de sa mère que son père était devenu fou. Il avait tellement peur que quelque chose de semblable arrive à sa fille Hermione qu'il en était devenu paranoïaque. Pour son père, tous les hommes qui approchaient Hermione pouvaient être une source de souffrance pour sa fille. Tous ceux qui faisaient du mal à sa fille étaient des ennemis qu'il fallait éliminer. Malgré tout le mal que son père lui avait fait, Hermione savait qu'il l'aimait et qu'il avait fait tous ces actes cruel pour elle, sa fille, Hermione...

- Papa...

Oui, elle avait été heureuse avec son père finalement. Elle aimait son père. Même lors de son jugement, son père avait tout fait pour qu'elle ne soit pas condamnée à mort. Son père voulait qu'elle vive parce qu'il l'aimait et c'était une chose suffisante.

Soudain, Maugrey fol'Oeil et Nymphadora Tonks entrèrent dans la cellule et se penchèrent vers Hermione qui pâlit soudainement: elle ne pouvait rien faire, elle venait d'être soignée et elle ne pouvait pas trop bouger.

- J'avais pas fini mon boulot, fit Maugrey, je t'avais demandé de me sucer à Poudlard mais Maître Voldemort ne m'en a pas laissé le temps alors tu vas le faire maintenant!

- Va te faire mettre, sale connard! fit Hermione.

Une gifle claqua sur la joue de Hermione avec une telle force que sa tête heurta le mur dans un bruit mat. À demi consciente, Hermione entendit une voix grave - celle de Maugrey - ordonner à Tonks de glisser quelque chose dans la bouche de Hermione pour l'empêcher de crier. Ensuite, prenant bien son temps, Maugrey se pencha sur sa victime:

- Alors tu pleures? Tu te rases la chatte, hein? Tu joues les pucelles, hein? Mais en réalité tu es une pute! Tu vas recevoir la punition que tu mérites! Tonton va t'en mettre une bien grosse!

Le pseudo-Auror entrecoupait ses vociférations de halètements et de grognements. Hermione pleurait: elle voulait appeler à l'aide mais aucun son ne pouvait sortir de sa bouche. Tonks la regardait de ses yeux froids avec un sourire sadique.

- Tu n'es qu'une poupée, Hermione, fit Nymphadora Tonks, on te troque comme un vulgaire morceau de viande contre quelques pièces de monnaies. Mais maintenant, tu es tombée dans le domaine public et tu ne vaux rien du tout! Sur ton front, y'a marqué Libre Service, Accès Gratuit!

Les doigts de Fol'Oeil écartèrent sans ménagement les lèvres sèches de Hermione pour faciliter l'intromission d'un objet dur et volumineux tandis que le rire démoniaque de Tonks résonnait dans le prison froid et désert de tout sentiment humain. Hermione crut d'abord que Maugrey s'amusait à lui fourrer une barre chauffée à blanc dans le vagin. Mais la première vague de douleur passée, Hermione se rendit compte que cette chose monstrueuse et brûlante était bel et bien le sexe de son bourreau. Le souffle coupé, Hermione s'agita, tenta de le désarçonner mais Tonks l'empêcha de bouger avec une série de claque et de fouet sur la nuque et Maugrey, pesant sur elle tout son poids, continua de s'enfoncer en elle.

- Allez, jouis mon cher Maugy! criait Tonks qui faisait siffler son fouet et qui commença à le fouetter jusqu'à ce qu'il éjacule à forte dose dans Hermione.

Maugrey avait éjaculé au moins cinq fois dans Hermione mais celle-ci ne comptait plus, elle pleurait de rage, de dégoût et d'humiliation. Quand cesseraient-ils de la harceler? Quand cesseraient-ils de la violer? Quand tout cela prendrait-il fin!

Puis quand ils eurent fini de s'amuser, Maugrey et Tonks s'en allèrent aussi rapidement qu'ils étaient venus en enlevant la serviette que Tonks avait fourrée dans la bouche de Hermione pour qu'elle ne puisse prononcer aucun mot.

Hermione était plus que malheureuse. Dans ce coin perdu, à Azkaban, elle n'avait plus d'endroit où aller! Elle était perdue à jamais. Si au moins elle était dehors, elle aurait pu retirer son argent de poche de la banque et s'en aller loin de cette maudite Angleterre. S'en aller pour toujours de cette terre qui n'avait causé que malheur et tristesse pour Hermione. Avec son argent de poche, elle pourrait traverser la Manche et aller en France, en Allemagne, en Islande, en Irlande... Des larmes coulaient de nouveau des yeux de la jeune fille. Elle ne voulait pas mourir parce qu'elle était encore jeune et qu'elle n'avait pas encore réalisé son rêve le plus cher.

- Je veux aimer et être aimée en retour... je veux être heureuse pour une fois dans ma vie... Je veux être comme tout le monde! s'écria Hermione de toutes ses forces tout en pleurs.

Mais personne ne lui répondait. Hermione pleurait à n'en jamais finir. Elle souffrait plus que tout au monde. Elle voulait mourir pour arrêter cette souffrance mais paradoxalement, elle voulait vivre... vivre pour aimer et être heureuse. Et non pour souffrir comme elle le faisait maintenant. Pourtant, elle était seule, livrée à elle même, sans amis, sans repères, seule avec ses rêves.

À peine Hermione s'était-elle remise de son viol que des gardes arrivaient en force avec un autre prisonnier sous les bras. Hermione put se lever tant bien que mal et laissa les gardes jeter le prisonnier près d'elle.

- Il sera mis à mort bientôt, fit l'un des gardes. Dans sa dernière volonté, il voulait voir la pute... Drôle de gars n'empêche! Je me demande ce qu'il lui trouve!

- Oh, tu sais, les fille aux dents de lapin, fit l'autre garde en haussant ses épaules, c'est pas mon truc donc je peux rien te dire mais du moment qu'y a un trou...

- Ouais t'a raison!

Puis laissant Hermione avec le prisonnier, les gardes s'en allèrent. Hermione essaya de voir qui était cette personne qui avait voulu passer ses dernières heures avec elle. Lorsque ce prisonnier se releva, Hermione se cala contre le mur avec un petit cri d'effroi: ce prisonnier avait des yeux de déments. Il était plus un chien sauvage qu'un homme. Il ne voulait que pénétrer sa proie et ça se lisait clairement dans ses yeux. Hermione voulait tout faire pour s'enfuir mais elle ne le pouvait pas: ses côtes cassées la faisaient encore souffrir et elle n'arrivait pas encore à bouger correctement. Elle était comme une poupée désarticulée et sans âme qui essayait en vain de bouger afin de fuir un destin inévitable... Dans une dernière tentative de raisonner le prédateur Hermione marmonna:

- Je t'en prie, arrête, Sirius...

à suivre.

Le prochain chapitre sera celui de Snivellus! Reviews, SVP! sinon, il ne mettra pas la suite! (Comment ça, le même chantage ne marchera pas deux fois? OO lol)

Bon, allez, à la prochaine! ;)

Nymphadora.


	16. Chapitre 16

Salut à tous!

Merci à tous ceux qui nous ont reviewé et qui ont été fidèles à cette fic: voici mon dernier chapitre.

CHAPITRE 16: Comment Hermione tente de se suicider.

Mais Sirius n'arrêta pas. Bien au contraire, il acheva de la rejoindre d'un bond, la saisit par les épaules et la plaqua au sol. Hermione se mit à hurler, de douleur d'abord, et sans doute aussi dans l'espoir qu'un gardien accourrait,et qu'aucun être humain ne pouvait laisser faire une chose pareille. Elle oubliait qu'il n'y avait à Azkaban que détraqueurs et sorciers noirs au service de Voldemort. Personne ne vint. Elle tenta bien de résister et de l'empêcher de lui arracher ses vêtements miteux, mais ses forces la trahirent, et, totalement impuissante, elle dut se laisser violer par un Sirius plus violent que jamais.

- Sale pute, haletait-il. Depuis le temps que j'attendais ça... c'est à cause de toi que je suis ici, et on m'a dit qu'Harry était mort par ta faute. Vas-y, dis que tu regrettes, petite trainée, dépêche toi, et je me contenterai de te baiser comme ça, en homme. Mais si tu me supplies mal, tu vas pas tarder à sentir ma grosse bite de chien dans ton cul, alors?

- Je suis désolée, cria Hermione, à bout de nerfs, je suis désolée pour tout, je ne voulais pas...

Mais les sanglots l'empêchèrent de poursuivre.

- Ca ne suffit pas, sale garce, cria Sirius. Attends un peu de voir, tu l'auras mérité.

Et sur ce, il la retourna violemment, lui écarta les jambes, se transforma en chien et se mit à la sodomiser en aboyant bruyamment.

Hermione ne ressentait même plus la douleur. Certaine que sa fin se faisait de plus en plus proche, elle laissait vagabonder son esprit dans des contrées lointaines, tous ces pays dans lesquels elle ne pourrait jamais aller... C'est alors elle entendit des bruits de pas se rapprocher de la cellule où elle était enfermée. Les deux gardes qui avaient emmené Sirius rentrèrent et attrapèrent ce dernier par le cou, sans même qu'Hermione s'en aperçoive.

- Allez Black, il est temps, fit le premier.

Sirius reprit sa forme humaine et leur présenta ses poignets.

- Ah non, dit le second, pas besoin de menottes. On va faire ça ici.

- Mais, bredouilla Sirius, je n'ai pas été condamné au baiser du détraqueur.

- Ca n'empêche rien, répliqua le premier garde en sortant de sa ceinture un gros couperet de boucher.

Sirius tenta de fuir mais l'un des hommes l'attrapa et, face à Hermione qui venait de comprendre ce qui se passait, l'autre lui envoya un coup de couteau bien senti dans la jugulaire et le saigna comme un porc. Puis ils partirent comme ils étaient venus, en laissant le cadavre là, et en rigolant comme deux beaufs qu'ils étaient.

Hermione pleurnichait en regardant ce qui fut autrefois le parrain de son meilleur ami. Tous ceux qu'elle avait connus étaient morts, par sa faute. Elle ne se sentait plus la force de continuer à vivre, avec ce cadavre pourrissant à côté d'elle. C'est alors que, comme pour répondre à cette pensée, le détraqueur qui l'avait soignée quelques heures auparavant, vint débarrasser la cellule du corps de Sirius. Avant de refermer la porte du cachot derrière lui, il tourna sa tête encapuchonnée dans la direction d'Hermione, et celle-ci crut pendant un instant voir une larme tomber sur sa manche. Mais la raison l'emporta sur le sentiment.

Un détraqueur ne peut pas pleurer, pensa Hermione, c'est impossible.

Et c'est plus triste encore qu'elle s'endormit.

La douleur la réveilla peu de temps après. Quelqu'un la frappait violemment dans les côtes. Elle hurla, mais son cri mourut rapidement sur ses lèvres lorsqu'elle reconnut Tonks et Maugrey, qui la regardaient d'un air vicieux. Elle tremblait désormais, paralysée par la peur et incapable de laisser échapper le moindre son, malgré la douleur fulgurante qui lui traversait le corps.

- Ah tu es enfin réveillée, dit Tonks en souriant. Maugy et moi, on se demandait jusqu'à quand il faudrait te donner des coups de pied. C'est que mes chaussures m'ont coûté une petite fortune et je ne voudrais pas les abîmer. Je les ai faites faire sur mesure chez un cordonnier à Milan et...

- Bon ça va! rugit Hermione qui était parvenue à sortir de sa paralysie et qui ne tenait pas à prolonger cette "conversation" plus avant. Tuez moi tout de suite, qu'on en finisse.

Tonks éclata d'un rire mauvais.

- Tu entends ça, Maugy? s'étrangla t-elle à moitié. Cette petite conne croit qu'on veut la tuer. Mais non, ma belle, on va te garder en vie, et le plus longtemps possible même. Enfin, le plus longtemps... Notre dernière victime n'a tenu que deux jours. On verra bien comment tu t'en sortiras. Et puis, je te rappelle que c'est Maugy qui a pris son pied la dernière fois, moi, je me contentais de te fouetter. Chacun son tour, n'est-ce-pas?

Pendant qu'elle parlait, Maugrey avait arraché d'un coup sec son oeil mécanique et l'assemblait à tout un tas de morceaux de fer qui étaient greffé sur son corps. Très fier de lui, il finit par exposer une espèce de manche téléscopique, surmonté de son oeil, (qui voyait toujours) qu'il introduisit sans gêne aucune dans entre les fesses de Tonks, en trouant le pantalon fashion de celle-ci.

- Putain, Maugy! gueula t-elle en se retournant. Un pantalon Armani à 500 gallions.

Mais Maugrey était trop excité pour répondre. Il avait sorti son sexe mécanique et se masturbait furieusement en contemplant l'intérieur des intestins de Tonks.

Celle-ci haussa les épaules et revint à ce qui l'intéressait, c'est à dire Hermione, sans se préoccuper de la chose qui s'enfonçait dans son anus.

- A nous deux maintenant, petite grue, dit Tonks.

Hermione s'était remise à trembler, mais tenta toutefois de se défendre, en vain. Tonks martela son ventre à coup de poing sans se soucier du sang qui dégoulinait maintenant de la bouche d'Hermione. Puis elle s'empara de sa ceinture et la frappa au visage tout en se doigtant furieusement. Elle jouit en même temps que Maugrey, qui balança tout son sperme sur le fameux pantalon Armani. Hermione sanglotait en silence. C'était plus qu'elle n'en pouvait supporter. L'idée de mettre fin à ses jours mûrit dans son esprit. Oui ce soir, elle se donnerait la mort pour ne plus jamais avoir à souffrir. Elle expierait ses péchés là haut, en compagnie de sa mère, et de tous les autres...

Pendant ce temps, Tonks et Maugrey, repus, s'étaient rhabillés. Ils quittèrent la cellule sans dire un mot, après avoir filé quelques coups de pied supplémentaires dans le ventre d'Hermione, pendant que celle-ci essayait de mettre au clair son projet de suicide.

Quelques heures de souffrance plus tard, un détraqueur, le même que d'habitude, vint lui apporter son dîner. Hermione, bien qu'elle n'eût rien mangé de la journée, gardait une certaine appréhension des repas que l'on pouvait servir dans un endroit aussi lugubre qu'Azkaban. Elle fut extrêmement surprise de voir que le plateau se composait des mêmes mets qu'à Poudlard, meilleurs même. Tout en se jetant sur la nourriture, Hermione avait l'impression que ce repas ne lui était pas vraiment destinée et se demandait s'il était possible que ce détraqueur, qui se montrait si gentil avec elle, l'ait volé à l'un des sorciers qui occupait un grade plus élevé que lui dans la forteresse. Pourtant, un détraqueur... Et quelle ne fut pas sa surprise lorsque de nouveau, il lui pansa ses blessures. Non c'était impossible, un détraqueur n'était pas capable de faire preuve d'affection. Sans doute ne faisait-il qu'obéir aux ordres. Hermione en était sûre: elle était seule, désespérément seule. Le détraqueur se releva après l'avoir soignée et sortit en poussant un râle presque humain qui bouleversa Hermione: Ce son lui avait rappelé le dernier souffle de son cher Viktor.

Le soir venu, elle rassembla les morceaux épars des vêtements que Sirius lui avait arrachés et s'en fit une corde en les nouant les uns aux autres. Elle attacha cette corde à l'un des tuyaux métalliques qui constellaient le plafond, fit un noeud à l'autre bout et, sur la pointe des pieds, y introduisit sa tête. Il lui suffisait maintenant de poser ses pieds bien à plat sur le sol pour être envoyée hors de ce monde pourri, ce monde qui l'avait rejetée, ce monde qui l'avait tant faite souffrir, où tous ses anciens amis s'étaient retournés contre elle, où son père, bien qu'il l'eût sauvée de la mort, l'avait abandonnée à un sort pire encore. Cette dernière pensée la décida. Elle se laissa aller, sentit la corde se serrer autour de son cou et ferma les yeux.

Mais tout d'un coup, une terrible déflagration se fit entendre. La corde fut coupée nette et Hermione tomba par terre comme une merde. Elle leva lentement ses yeux embués de larmes et vit son père, son éternel fusil à la main, qui se trouvait derrière les barreaux de la cellule.

à suivre...

à Nymphadora de faire le dénouement! Voilà, je vous dis à très bientôt dans mes autres fics!

Snivellus


	17. Chapitre 17

Chers lecteurs, chères lectrices...

Voilà le dernier chapitre de cette fic. Veuillez préparer vos mouchoirs... Snivellus et moi vous remercions à tous d'avoir suivi cette histoire et de nous avoir reviewé à chaque nouveau chapitre.

J'espère que ce dernier chapitre vous plaira.

En tous cas, merci beaucoup à vous tous et aussi à Snivellus d'avoir accepté d'écrire avec moi! Je serais très heureuse de vous retrouver dans une de mes prochaines fics R que je n'ai pas encore écrit... lol.

en tout cas, bonne lecture et à bientôt, j'espère.

Nymphadora

CHAPITRE 17: Comment Hermione s'en va au loin

- Ma fille, quelle honte! Fit le père de l'autre côté du mur à travers les barreaux du soupirail. Ne savais-tu pas que le suicide était un grave pêché? Pourquoi vouloir mettre fin à la vie que le bon Seigneur t'as offerte? Tu es vraiment une fille indigne! Mais je suis un homme bon, je te pardonne pour cette fois-ci: attends-moi, je vais te délivrer de cette prison! Nous nous enfuirons en Nouvelle Calédonie, nous vivrons dans une île vierge de tous pêchés, nous serons heureux! Ma fille, je suis le seul à pouvoir t'offrir le bonheur! Alors, je t'en supplie, fais-moi confiance et laisse moi tuer tous ces suppôts de Satan!

- Papa...

Hermione pleurait presque de joie. Son père était venu! Il était là... Il avait toujours été là lorsqu'elle avait besoin de lui et aujourd'hui encore, malgré son aliénation, il était là. Hermione savait que son père l'aimait... Et elle était heureuse! Bientôt, il ferait le tour de la prison d'Azkaban, bientôt, il butterait tous les gardes et il arriverait en force avec son fusil pour délivrer sa fille, sa princesse, sa bien aimée, Hermione... Mais la prison était immense et Hermione savait qu'elle devrait attendre longtemps pour que son père la retrouve. Mais elle était décidée à attendre pour lui. Elle voulait y croire.

Pendant ce temps, Maugrey et Tonks faisaient leur tournée pour voir si tout allait bien dans la prison. Quand soudain, des coups de feu retentirent. Maugrey sursauta et se tourna vers le bruit. Il vit alors un Moldu surgir de nul part, butant tous les gardes d'un coup de feu. L'ancien Auror eut tout de même un bon réflexe et lança un sort vers le père de Hermione en même temps que celui-ci tira un coup bien visé.

- Maugy! Cria Tonks voyant que son ami était touché en plein coeur.

- Nymphy... Ma jolie Nymphe des bois... Je t'aime et tu as été ma meilleure amie! Adieu!

- Ne dis pas ça, mon Maugy adoré! pleurnichait Tonks, je t'aime aussi! On a pas encore essayé toutes les positions du Kama Sutra! On a pas encore commis tous les crimes sexuels possible dans ce monde! S'il te plaît...

Mais trop tard, du sang coulait abondamment du coeur de Fol'oeil qui rendit son dernier souffle. Tonks sentit tout à coup que tout disparaissait autour d'elle, elle ne ressentait plus que haine envers l'homme qui avait tué celui qu'elle aimait le plus au monde. Le Moldu se relevait difficilement, atteint par le sort de Maugrey alors, Tonks en profita pour l'attaquer:

- Expelliarmus!

Le fusil du père s'envola dans les airs, laissant le Moldu sans défense. Puis, Tonks, sous le coup de la colère, donna en gros coup de pied dans l'entrejambe du père de Hermione qui se plia en deux de douleur. Ensuite, elle commença à frapper sa victime avec des coups de poing et des coups de pied, tout en pleurant, criant et bavant. Tonks ne savait plus ce qu'elle faisait: la haine l'aveuglait et du coup, elle arracha les oreilles du Moldu et lui creva un œil. Ensuite, elle lui enfonça sa baguette magique dans la cuisse... A bout de force, le père s'effondra mais Tonks n'en avait pas fini: elle savait que le père aimait la fille. Hermione allait donc souffrir encore plus!

- Tu me paieras la mort de Maugy! cria Tonks tout en courant vers la cellule où Hermione attendait son père.

Lorsque Hermione vit Tonks couverte du sang de son père, elle étouffa un cri d'horreur. Tonks ressemblait à Voldemort sous l'effet de la colère. Elle avait les yeux rouges et le visage sali par les larmes:

- Ton salaud de père à tué Maugy! Mais je lui ai fait payer! gueula Tonks, regarde ma jolie! Voici les restes de ton cher père!

Tout en riant d'une façon démente, Tonks jeta l'oreille du père sur Hermione qui était toute pâle. Elle s'apprêtait ensuite à jeter un sort sur Hermione pour la faire souffrir. Elle voulait certainement utiliser sur elle l'endoloris... Hermione ferma les yeux. Elle ne voulait plus rien voir de toute cette horreur.

Rien ne se passa cependant. Lentement, la jeune fille rouvrit ses yeux et vit le Détraqueur devant elle qui tenait le corps inerte de Tonks.

- Pourquoi m'avoir sauvée...? fit Hermione de façon hésitante.

Le détraqueur se retourna pour balancer au loin la dépouille de Tonks et Hermione ne voyait plus que le dos de son sauveur. Le monstre soupira lentement.

- Pourquoi? Je ne suis qu'une pauvre pute, fit Hermione, pourquoi me sauver? Je suis sûre que tu as eu pitié de moi! Je n'en veux pas de ta pitié! De toute façon, je sais que vous êtes tous pareils! Vous ne pensez qu'au sexe, qu'à votre plaisir, vous ne pensez jamais aux autres!

Le détraqueur se tourna lentement vers la Gryffondor et s'agenouilla pour être à sa hauteur. Hermione ne bougea pas. Le détraqueur s'avança et agrippa les bras de Hermione qui sut qu'elle allait recevoir le baiser. Elle allait mourir psychologiquement. Toute sa souffrance serait finie. Enfin! Et pourtant, lorsque le détraqueur était suffisamment prêt d'elle, Hermione sentit qu'il tremblait. Surprise, Hermione leva les yeux pour se retrouver devant un monstre hideux qui pleurait pour elle. Mais elle ne vit aucune pitié dans les yeux tout noir. Elle vit une chose qu'elle n'avait jamais vue auparavant... Et cette chose poussa Hermione à embrasser le Détraqueur d'elle même.

Hermione se souvint alors d'un passage d'un livre qu'elle avait lut dans la bibliothèque de Poudlard lors de sa troisième année pour sauver Sirius... "Lorsque vous recevez le baiser du Détraqueur, vous mourrez psychologiquement. Ce baiser est un vrai calvaire pour tout être humain. Or, il est dit que si le Détraqueur et l'humain s'aiment, le baiser n'a aucun effet sur lui... C'est comme ça qu'un détraqueur voit si son compagnon ou sa compagne lui est toujours fidèle. Mais ces cas sont rares: comment aimer un Détraqueur? Ils sont si laids!" ... Non, les Détraqueurs n'étaient pas laids: leur yeux étaient profondément purs et leur coeur si limpide! C'étaient les autres qui étaient des barbares, les autres qui faisaient souffrir leurs semblables. L'homme est un poison pour l'homme mais les détraqueurs, et les monstres et démons en général, non... Ils étaient purs.

- Merci... fit Hermione en versant une larme de joie. Merci de m'aimer autant!

Elle serra dans ses bras le détraqueur, qui aurait rougi s'il avait pu. À son tour, le détraqueur enlaça Hermione tendrement. Jamais la jeune fille n'avait connu une telle douceur. Elle ne connaissait que douleur et violence mais maintenant, elle savait ce qu'était le véritable Amour, elle savait que l'Amour n'était pas sexe et sadomasochisme. L'Amour, c'étaient chaleur, douceur et pureté. Elle était heureuse pour la première fois depuis longtemps. Elle aimait et était aimée en retour. Elle était montée au septième ciel d'un coup.

Ils ne bougèrent pas lorsqu'un homme borgne à l'oreille arrachée et couvert de sang s'approcha d'eux. Le père d'Hermione croyant que sa fille avait reçu le baiser du Détraqueur et que, par conséquent, était comme morte, enfonça un long bâton métallique qu'il avait trouvé dans un coin de la prison dans le coeur du Détraqueur pour venger sa fille. Le même bâton traversa ensuite le corps d'Hermione. À bout de force, le Moldu tomba sur le sol. C'est alors qu'il vit la main d'Hermione serrer fortement celle du monstre. Le père comprit soudain son erreur. Il venait de soustraire sa fille au bonheur.

- Excuse-moi, Hermione... soupira-t-il. Je ne voulais que ton bonheur mais j'ai tout foiré.

Dans un ultime effort, Hermione sourit à son père pour lui faire comprendre qu'elle lui pardonnait tout. Puis elle serra encore plus fort la main du Détraqueur et dit:

- Même mort, on sera unis par ce bâton métallique.

Et autour d'eux, tout devint noir.

FIN.

reviewez, s'il vous plaît, pour cette fabuleuse fin! lol.

Merci de nous avoir suivis jusque là!

Nymphadora et Snivellus.


End file.
